Cambiando una Vida
by Liesl Anne
Summary: DracoXGinny, Ginny no es hija de quien cree que es,esto cambiará todo,que mas puede perder ya perdió al chico de ojos verdes pero alguien mas robará su corazón
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

CAMBIANDO UNA VIDA. EL SUCESOR DEL Sr.TENEBROSO

Capítulo 1

El Sueño.

El ruido de una rama seca sobre su ventana la hizo sobresaltarse, no había parado de llover en dos noches, los días se hacían oscuros y nublados. Un par de voces extrañas la atrajeron hacia las escaleras, temerosa de un ataque de mortífagos rezagados, Ginny Weasley apretó su varita y se asomó entre el barandal de la escalera, lo que vió la sorprendió tanto que sintió palidecer. Un mago de cabello muy poblado y rojizo con una túnica vieja color lila con detalles amarillos desgastados pasó corriendo en dirección a la puerta principal seguido de una mujer bajita de cabello rizado y anaranjado que en sus brazos llevaba un bebé de no más de un año.

Papá, mamá?

Ninguno respondió, era como si ninguno la hubiese escuchado, lo que la sorprendía era el aspecto juvenil de ambos; así debieron lucir hace unos veinte años, pensó ginny sonriendo para sus adentros.

El señor Weasley abrió la puerta en el momento en que un trueno azotaba los campos de la madriguera; una mujer de aspecto acabado y jorobada, cubierta totalmente con una túnica negra de viaje acompañada de una persona más o menos alta, delgada y de porte señorial con una bella túnica verde esmeralda, con detalles bordados de plata, quien cargaba lo que parecía un bulto, que bien podría haber sido un gato.

El señor Weasley extendió los brazos, pero la persona de la túnica verde se negó a darle lo que cargaba, al tratar de huir, la anciana se mostró más hábil arrancándole el bulto que resultó ser un bebé, era precioso, blanco como la nieve, aún sin cabello, seguro tenía pocos días de haber nacido. Un fuerte grito de negación sacó a Ginny de sus pensamientos.

-No me la quiten!!- La mujer de túnicas verde lloraba y suplicaba.

- Giselle, cállate! aquì crecerá y la cuidarán bien, pero tu, tú tienes otros deberes.

- No, no!! Ginebra, Ginebra….!!

-Ginebra, si no te levantas no vas a desayunar!

Ginny abrió sus ojos amarronados para descubrir una cosa enmarañada de cabellos castaños.

-Hola Hermione, por qué no vas y molestas a Ronald?-dijo, mientras se volvía a cubrir con las mantas.

-Ya lo hice, pero tuve que huir para que buscara su pijama, no sabía que le gustara dormir desnudo-Contestó hermione, obviamente lo último sin pensar que su mejor amiga la escuchaba.

-Con un demonio hermione!! esa clase de secretos ocultos no los quiero saber, ni el mismo Voldemort los profanaría!!

-Hablando de voldemort, Harry llegó esta mañana- dijo hermione buscando una expresión en el rostro de Ginn que aun mostrara afecto por el pelinegro

-No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con Harry- la pelirroja trató de ocultar un par de lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Aún lo quieres verdad?

-No!! por dios hermione-contestó irritada

-Entonces por qué lloras cuando te lo menciono?

-No lloro, sólo me piqué un ojo, además, no tengo por que llorar, el señor potter está muy feliz con su nueva conquista, Morgan Eccles

- Es una chica linda, pero tu eres increíble, sigo pensando que tu eres la media naranja de Harry, cuentame, alguna idea para reconquistarlo?-Hermione trataba de buscar la vieja chispa de la sonrisa de su amiga cada vez que hablaban de Harry.

-ya te dije que no me interesa en lo más minimo, ya tengo 18 años y no necesito que me digan lo que tengo que hacer.-Ginny se ponía cada vez más roja

Está bien, sólo, no cometas una estupidez.- hermione salió del cuarto de la pelirroja rumbo al cuarto de Ron

-hay Ronald!, Ginny está cada día peor, la noto triste e irritable, harry no debió apesurar las cosas,

-Ya lo sé y lo lamento día y noche, no debí hacerla sufrir tan de golpe, al menos debí hablar con ella-harry estaba sentado con la cara sumergida entre sus manos.

-Harry!!, pero qué??, No importa…pues sí eres un tonto!!

-Sí hermano, mira que después de vencer a tu sabes quien, ella te esperó día y noche, hasta que llegaste; ella con cabía en la casa de tanta felicidad, pero llegaste con alguien más y no le diste ninguna explicación más que un "Hola familia, les presento a Morgan, mi novia", por dios harry, de no haber tenido un sillón detrás con garrid sentado en el, seguro se habría caído- Dijo ron saliendo de la ducha con un dejo de risa y lastima a la vez.

-Pero ginny se ha sabido manejar bien, ha sido fuerte; ya lo superará- mencionó la castaña- es solo cuestión de que deje entrar a alguien más a su corazón; el problema ahora son sus sueños.

Dirás pesadillas!...luego no deja dormir..

-RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!..deberías preocuparte por tu hermana y no por tu cálidad de sueño- contestó hermione irritada.

-Sueños, pesadillas, de que hablan ahora?-preguntó harry sorprendido, saliendo de su burbuja.

-Tienes que saberlo harry, desde que derrotaste al que no debe ser nombrado, Ginn no ha dormido bien, en ocasiones grita que él ha regresado, llora o pregunta cosas sin sentido que nada tienen que ver, pero nadie sabe por que pues nunca quiere hablar de ello o dice no recordar nada-contestó al borde del llanto – Y por si fuera poco dice que ya no le importas en lo más mínimo.

- Hermione! basta, no voy a terminar mi relación con Morgan sólo porque Ginny finge estar poseída en sueños por Riddle!!

-pero y si esto no tiene nada que ver con Riddle?, harry, incluso mis padres están preocupados, un día ginny preguntó muy despreocupada si alguno de ellos conocía a una anciana jorobada acompañada de una mujer imperial- dijo Ron un tanto apesadumbrado, con tono burlón y ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Pff!!,JAJAJAJA, lo habrán encontrado divertido los gemelos, jejeje, quizá Muriel…

Harry no terminó la frase pues fue interrumpido por Ron.

-No te rías harry, mi madre comenzó a llorar y mi padre palideció tanto que parecía que había visto reencarnar a mi tio abuelo. Esto es serio y no se de que se trata.

**Cap 2: Encuentros en la mansión Malfoy.**

La cocina de los Weasley era un lugar más o menos amplio, pero cargado de multiples colores y muebles desgastados, en medio una única mesa con sillas de diversos tamaños y colores, en una esquina una puerta entreabierta que da al jardín deja ver al Sr weasley, Charlie y Bill, ete último cargando a una niña de cabellos rubios cenizos, ojos azules y varias pecas, , cerca de la ventana y mientras cortaba las manzanas, la Sra. Weasley recordaba que un dia como aquel hacía 18 años, había recibido a la niña más hermosa del mundo..

-Buenos dias, señora Weasley-

Hola mamá-

-Buen día, harry, hola cariño- Contestó la señora weasley a los dos varones que acababan de entrar, ambos altos y de buen cuerpo, pero uno destacaba por sus cabellos color naranja y el otro por sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Hola Harry!!, mi vida, hoy te ves fresquisimo y tan guapo..-dijo una voz estridente y llena de suspiros

-Terrón de azúcar con cubierta de miel sentada en mi lugar george- Susurró un joven alto, delgado y de cabello naranja a otro de igual aspecto.

-Vaya harry , mi hermana es la hija de Snape comparada con tu novia, de verdad explota cuando te ve.

Antes de que harry pudiera responder al comentario de Ron unos brazos le habían rodeado el cuello con tanta efusividad que casi le asfixiaron.

- mi harry necesita muchisima alegría, que yo si le puedo dar, no mil lagrimas como otras- Contestó una chica de cabellos rizados castaños cobrizos y ojos azulados con aire de autosuficiencia.

- por favor morgan…- Comenzó harry

-pues si lo dices por mi, querida amiga, no te entiendo, yo soy la alegría andando no una chica histrionica con aires de hipocresía que se cree superior al resto del mundo por tener a potter a su lado- Ginny había bajado vestida con unos jeans que resaltaban su figura, sandalias negras y una sudadera morada que resaltaba su lacio y largo cabello rojizo que llebaba suelto solo con un prendedor que sostenía sus flecos, todo esto lo había dicho con suma tranquilidad y una sonrisa al terminar la frase dejando a hermione que venía tras ella, perpleja y con una enorme sonrisa.

-pues tu pareces feretro, desde que harry está conmigo no has vuelto a mostrar sonrisa alguna sólo de la envidia

Harry pensaba que Morgan solo se portaba de esa forma cuando ginny estaba cerca, de hecho cualquier Weasley, pero cuando estaban solos era de lo mas dulce y sencilla, no presumida, hipócrita y sí hasta cierto punto histriónica, ese comportamiento seguro era pasajero.

-No pienso discutir contigo, tengo muchas cosas que hacer para perder mi tiempo.-comentó ginny mientras alcanzaba una manzana y tomaba su bolsa negra.

-No desayunarás con nosotros Gin?-preguntó el Sr, Weasley mientras entraba a la cocina.

-Lo siento papá, he tenido miles de cosas que hacer y las he dejado para el final, así que tengo que salir-Contestó mientras se despedía de su madre.

-Quieres que te acompañemos?-Preguntó hermione

-No herms, prefiero ir sola, además iré con unos amigos-

-Con cuales?. preguntó Charlie

-Pues los de siempre, Michael, Cormac, Lenna, Edgar..y..-dijo Ginny despreocupada y comenzando a dudar sobre continuar la frase.

-Michael Corner, Cormac Mc Laggen, lenna Sieggler, Edgar Groeddeck y..?-mencionó percy que estaba con sus lentes leyendo papeles del ministerio con toda tranquilidad- Un Ravenclaw, un desgraciado, 2 Slytherins , dos de tus amigos te pretenden, uno aun te ronda y aún te falta el y..

-Seguro Ronaldito ya te chismeó de mis 2000 pretendientes y mis 50 novios, bueno me voy- dijo al tiempo que salía por la puerta de la cocina.

-Ginebra, quien es el y…?!-grito Percy desde la cocina, pero cuando salió, su hermana ya había desaparecido.

Bill había traído el profeta desde la cerca donde un buho lo había dejado caer y comenzó a ojearlo.

-parece que hoy en día los eventos sociales ocupan las primeras planas del profeta- Comentó Bill.

-Desde que Voldemort y sus mortífagos desaparecieron, los eventos tragicos son cosa del pasado-respondió Charlie

Y de quien hablan ahora?

-de Alexander y Giselle Von Waischler, ..intímos amigos de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy..bla, bla, bla, acaban de comprar la mansión de al lado de no se donde, bla, bla, una foto con los Malfoy, miren, la señora Von no sé que se parece a Ginn, supongo que así será Ginebra cuando sea grande- dijo mirando las fotos desde diversos ángulos, pero de repente su madre le arrancó el periódico de las manos y tras observar la foto largo rato destruyó el periódico.

-Una foto con los Malfoy en primera plana, hablaste demasiado pronto de la desaparición de los mortífagos-se excusó

-pero los Malfoy se redimieron , además tu fuiste la primera en abogar por el amor de madre que profesaba Narcisa y que por eso su cambio y no se que-George imitó a su madre mientras abrazaba a Hermione como si ella fuera la señora Malfoy.

Refunfuñando, la señora Weasley se fue a servir el desayuno sin reparar en el rostro de su marido que repetía en voz baja.

- Giselle, Giselle..donde he escuchado antes ese nombre?.

Pasaban de las 10 de la noche y Ginebra no regresaba, nadie sabía nada por lo que la madriguera estaba vuelta loca; después de una botella de wiskey de fuego y una caja de cervezas de mantequilla, hermione se levantó de una silla sobresaltada.

-Es hora de llamar a sus "amigos"!!- dijo

-Estas insana¿?, no voy a llamarle a ninguna vivorita- contestó Ron con hipo.

- Entoncs llamale a Michael o a Cormac!- gritó Charlie irritado.

-Ron fue a la chimenea y arrojando unos cuantos polvos flu dijo..Con imbécil Mc Laggen.

-Mejor lo hago yo Ron- dijo Harry haciendolo a un lado- Con Michael "imbécil" Corner, perdón, con hip!, Michael, hip, Corner-no pudo dejar de pensar en las veces que encontro a su amiga besandose con Michael.

Un chico bastante simpático de cabello largo negro y ojos azules apareció entre las llamas.

-Vaya vaya, si es el Sr. Harry Potter, qué quieres si se puede saber?- contestó medio mal humorado.

-Dejate de idioteces, donde está Ginny?

-Ginebra?, no lo sé, que bien cuidas a tus novias Potty, pues..

-Hace tiempo que Ginny yo no salimos juntos-contestó con un dejo de remordimiento.

-No salen mas??-contestó abriendo los ojos como platos, -pues no se nada de ella, ¡Pero yo le llamo más tarde!, perdón, en cuanto sepa algo te llamo mas tarde!!- parecía sonrojado o al menos con más llamas en la zona de las mejillas y desapareció,.

-Pues como verán, Ginn no salió con Michael y supongo que menos con Cormac- dijo preocupada hermione.

-Y dudo mucho que haya salido con los Slytherins , Ginn apenas y hablaba con Edgar..-Comentó harry mientras se sentaba cerca de la chimenea.

-Pero Edgar la buscaba mucho, aunque eso no nos diga nada, hay que ir a su cuarto quizá haya algo ahí.-Dijo Ron apresurando

-Ronald!! eres un metiche- dijo harry mientras alcanzaba a su amigo corriendo por las escaleras, mientras escuchaba los pasos de los gemelos tras ellos.

Al entrar en el cuarto de Ginny la encontraron bastante ordenada, algo muy inusual, pero en la mesita de noche encontraron dos recortes uno decía "Holiday Arpies, en el mundo de la escoba, Diagon Alley" y otro abajo "Malfoy's Manor"

"Mansión malfoy" –dijeron todos al unísono.

Nadie vió que el señor Weasley estaba tras ellos.

-Mansión Malfoy!?- al decirlo desapareció

Al mismo tiempo en otra zona de Inglaterra, en una habitación muy amplia con tapices en verde botella, detalles de madera con plata, alfombras, grandes y hermosos muebles y una cama muy amplia con dosel, sobre su cobertor gris plata había un baúl abierto de par en par, un chico rubio estaba sentado sobre un escritorio de espaldas a un ventanal enorme con balcón y cortinas recorridas que dejaban entrar la luz de la luna y el fresco aire.

El chico de cabellos lacios, largos hasta las orejas y despeinado leía un libro viejo, sus ojos grises pasaban de línea en línea, pero se detuvieron en el nombre de una ciudad de Suiza "Ginebra".

-Ginebra, Ginebra…- repitió el chico sin saber lo que decía.

De repente, tocaron la puerta y cerró el libro de golpe reprimiendose por lo que había pensado.

-Desgraciada traidora a la sangre…pero es linda, bah!, linda y estúpida por estar con ese imbécil de Potter, pero que tanta tontería digo?..Adelante- dijo finalmente bajando del escritorio y poniendo el libro en el librero que estaba en la pared de a un lado.

-Madre?- preguntó un tanto desconcertado al ver a su madre tan elegante.

Narcisa Malfoy llevaba una túnica azul marino con las mangas bordadas en hilos de oro, una baja coleta que mostraba cabellos rubios rizados.

-Draco.., sabrás que una querída amiga de la infancia ha venido a Inglaterra, su estancia será prolongada; su esposo es íntimo de tu padre y es imperativo que los conozcas, por cortesía deberás enseñarle nuestras costumbres a su sobrino Maximus, pero se paciente con el ya que la muerte de sus padres es aún reciente- dicho esto acarició la oreja de su hijo al tiempo que enjugaba una pequeña lagrima que salía de sus ojos azul zafiro.

- Ya bajo..- al decir esto fue hacia su baúl y sacó de el una túnica negra, después de ponerla sobre su espalda trató de arreglarse el cabello y salió, bajó las escaleras y llego a un recibidor desde donde se escuchaban voces provenientes de las grandes puertas que ocultaban el salón que estaba frente a las escaleras, Draco tomó las manijas de las puertas corredizas de cedro y llegó a un amplio salón lleno de cuadros y sillones de piel negra de dragón, el decorado era exquisito, al pasar frente a las columnas de mármol percibió la sobra de un chico, más o menos de su altura, otros detalles no alcanzó a percibir. En el sofá estaba su madre platicando animadamente con un hombre de túnica guinda, era un hombre fuerte mas no demasiado corpulento, su cabello rubio cenizo estaba peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, su padre, Lucius , quien llevaba por el contrario una túnica negra con su largo cabello típicamente recojido en un moño perfecto, tomó dos copas estilizadas de la bandeja de plata que un elfo doméstico le ofrecía; una de esas copas la entregó a una mujer que estaba de frente al fuego de la chimenea y por tanto dándole la espalda al chico rubio, la otra se la dio a su esposa, quien reparó en la presencia de su hijo al tiempo que agradecía la atención de Lucius.

- Draco..!- exclamó, todos voltearon a verlo excepto la mujer de la chimenea.

- Ven hijo, acércate- Lucius puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo- te presento a Alexander Von Waischler, muy querido amigo a quien conocí en Portugal.

-En un partido de polo sobre escobas, cierto Lucius?- el hombre de aquellas palabras tenía una cara gentil aunque seria, algún pesar habría sufrido en su vida, sus ojos marrón contrastaban con su cabello ligeramente ondulado.

-32 a 28, favor Crimewald- respondió lucius- mi hijo juega quidditch, auque el polo no le esindiferente.

- Tendrás que enseñarle el quidditch inglés a Maximus, el siempre ha vivido en Alemania y allá no juegan mucho, cierto Max?

La sombra detrás de la columna de mármol resultó ser, efectivamente un chico, de la misma edad de Draco, unos 19 años, cabello rojo obscuro, lacio y largo peinado en una coleta, sus ojos color miel mostraban tristeza.

-No soy bueno volando- fue su única respuesta.

-Draco te enseñará, el tiene practica, quizá al final estarás jugando en el equipo de quidditch de Hogwarts- respondió Narcisa

-No quiero ir a ese lugar, deseo regresar a Durmstrang- respondió Maximus.

-Imposible, nos quedaremos aquí, ya hemos comprado la residencia de a lado además ya no es conveniente dar marcha atrás.- dijo Alexander caminando hacia Max y llevandolo cerca de la chimenea .

-Mis padres me heredaron una gran casa en Frankfurt, puedo vivir allá y asistir a Durmstrang- respondió de mala gana.

- No Max, ya hemos hablado de esto antes, mi hermana te dejó a nuestro cuidado, por ello terminarás tu educación acá, nos preocupas, por esa razón te tenemos cerca nuestro; cuando termines la universidad y puedas comenzar a hacerte cargo de los negocios de tu padre podrás hacer lo que desees en tanto aun lo quieras- respondió la mujer que estaba frente a la chimenea volteando a donde el rubio adolescente la podía medio ver.

-Agradezco sus atenciones tía, pero ya soy mayor, sólo es cuestión de que termine mis estudios, tal como mis padres lo hubiesen querido, sin embargo, es bueno saber que alguien se preocupa por mi.

Pasados un par de minutos Narcisa se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba la mujer de túnica color ciruela.

-Draco, ella es Giselle, esposa de Alexander y la amiga de quien te hablé.- draco palideció con cada palabra de su madre ya que la mujer que tenía delante era la viva imagen de la chica en quien, por "accidente", estaba pensando minutos antes, era idéntica a Ginebra Weasley solo que unos 20 años mayor, con cabellos rojo profundo, más aún que las llamas que crepitaban tras suyo, piel blanca como la nieve, pecas en los pómulos, pero a diferencia de la traidora a la sangre, la señora Giselle tenía los ojos azul agua, el cabello recogido en un peinado algo desordenado, pero elegante con unos cuantos mechones de cabello que escapaban del alto peinado.

-Un placer a todos…- se limitó a decir Draco, ya que no encontraba más palabras ante aquella sorpresa. Es que la imagen de esa tonta niña no lo dejaría de perseguir?, incluso en una mujer, que debía ser totalmente diferente, la veía 100 idéntica, en ese momento se escuchó un leve plop y la puerta de la entrada comenzó a sufrir fuertes golpes.

-MALFOY...!!- gritaban desde la puerta.

Otro elfo doméstico fue a abrir y el señor Weasley apareció en la puerta del salón despeinado y rojo de la ira.

-LUCIUS MALFOY….!! dónde está mi hija!!- gritó el señor Weasley.

CAP 3

Verdades y Mentiras.

-Draco, Por qué no llevas a Maximus a conocer la alberca, se que le gusta nadar, o mejor aun, quizá el campo de prácticas?, pueden usar mi escoba si así lo desean- dijo Lucius dandole unas palmaditas en el hombro a su pálido hijo, un refunfuño fue todo lo que le respondió.

Draco un poco desconcertado ante la amabilidad y ligero tono de diversión de su padre dijo- Ven Maximus, te hará mejor el aire fresco, aquí ya huele demasiado a establo.

Ambos se dirigieron a un oscuro pasillo fuera del salón. Tras abrir las mismas puertas Lucius Malfoy invitó al señor Weasley a seguirlo.

-Por favor, Arthur- Dijo señalando el corredor por el que hacía un momento ambos chicos habían pasado, en el instante en que Lucius cerró las puertas Giselle miró com amplia preocupación a su marido, pudiendo sólo articular dos palabras.

-Es él….- dijo consternada

Narcissa al percibir este dejo de preocupación comentó: No te preocupes querida, no sé que le pase al señor Weasley, después de que desapareció al fin el Señor Tenebroso él y Lucius limaron las asperezas, sin embargo, ignoro que pudo ponerlo tan furioso como para culpar a Lucius. Blinkel, por favor sirve la copa de Giss- ordenó al elfo que llevaba la bandeja.

-Si ama- contestó al tiempo que una botella volaba en dirección a la pelirroja.

En el estudio del Sr. Malfoy se encendieron unas velas y Lucius se sentó en un sillón negro de piel de dragón invitando a Arthur a sentarse en el de enfrente.

-Weasley, me quieres decir por qué demonios vienes a mi casa cuando tengo visitas?- preguntó un tanto molesto y en su tono se mostraba el desprecio.

- Dime donde diablos tienes a mi Ginny?-dijo levantándose de su asiento para jalar agresivamente a Lucius de la corbata.

-No sé de que me hablas, yo no tengo a tu hija, no la he visto desde hace meses- dijo un poco ronco tratando de liberarse de las manos del Sr. Weasley- Así que hazme el favor de soltarme.

Un crepitar en la chimenea del estudio los sorprendió y la cara de Hill apareció.

-Papá, Ginn acaba de llegar- dijo sorprendido al ver la escena que armaban ambos hombres y sin decir nada más desapareció.

- Ahora si Weasley, me haces el favor de soltarme?- dijo ahora con un enorme tono de desprecio.

El Sr. Weasley lo soltó y Lucius se dirigió al espejo que había a un lado del enorme librero para acomodarse la corbata mientras tosía.

-Lo siento, Malfoy, por la escena que cause con tu familia…y por tu corbata, sólo..sólo estaba preocupado por mi hija- al decir esto, salió y desapareció.

-Ese Weasley…imbécil- dijo Malfoy enojado pensando, mientras se dirigía al salón,que de no haberse redimido muy probablemente ya le habría lanzado una maldición imperdonable. En el momento en que entro, su amigo Von Waischler se levantó colocandose detrás de su esposa y con las manos apoyadas en sus blancos hombros dijo:

- Lucius, creo que… les debemos una explicación.

Desconcertado el Sr. Malfoy le contestó: Por qué amigo?, quien nos perturbó fue Arthur Weasley.

-lo sé, sin embargo, son necesarias ciertas explicaciones- prosiguió.

Ginny llegó a su casa tratando de entrar a hurtadillas por la cocina, tenía su largo cabello alborotado y un ojo morado, vestigios de que la nariz y el labio le habían sangrado, de pronto la luz se encendió.

-Ya te ví Ginebra- dijo su madre muy enojada- me quieres decir de donde y por qué vienes así?- La señora Weasley tenía a todo su séquito de hijos detrás incluyendo a Harry y hermione.

-Ay mamá!- gritó asustada- vengo de la firma de autógrafos de las Holiday, no creerás..- la frase no fue terminada ya que recibió una bofetada de su madre.

-Y tu creias que yo estaba dormida en mis laureles? Tu padre fue a reclamarle a Lucius Malfoy- su madre estaba a punto de reventar.

-pues es mejor que le vayan a avisar antes de que al Sr. Malfoy lo veamos en el hospital y a papá en Azcaban- fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse escaleras arriba, donde Hermione la siguió.

-Ginn, a mi si me dirás donde estuviste?-Dijo la castaña cerrando la puerta.-

Ya se los dije, en la firma de autógrafos- contestó la pelirroja mientras buscaba su pijama.

-La firma terminaba a las 7 de la noche, donde estuviste estas cuatro horas y media¿

-herms, disculpame, pero mi madre no eres, además, me fui temprano y regresé temprano- dijo recostandose en la cama.

-Si llamas temprano regresar a media noche, por favor Ginn, dijiste que ibas con unos amigos, Ron y Harry hablaron con Michael y seguro con él no estabas-dijo al tiempo que con un hechizo quitaba los golpes de la cara de su amiga.

- Pues si estuve con un amigo…Con Edgar.

-Con ese apestoso Slytherin?!

-No es apestoso, de hecho huele muy rico-rió irónicamente- además es muy buena onda.

-pero regresar a esta hora, por que¿?-preguntó preocupada su amiga- No habrán hecho ..nada verdad¿?

-No!!-….obvio no, sólo quiero salir con el por diversión, eso contesta tu porque¿?

-No-costestó Hermione secamente.

-esta bien, sólo porque no quería ver a harry y Morgan juntos y jugando quidditch

-Si te sirve de consuelo, juega peor que yo y eso ya es decir demasiado.

-Entonces de verdad juega como un troll- rió la pelirroja.

-te dejaré descansar, pero mañana tendrás que contarme sobre Edgar y sobre el "y" que no le dijiste a percy!!..Nox..-las luces se apagaron.

Mientras tanto en la sala de los Weasley, Arthur le decía a su esposa: he visto a la mujer de hace 18 años, es necesario que digamos la verdad, antes de que las cosas caigan por su propio peso y que Gin no nos perdone.

-Bien pues, Giselle y yo nos conocimos el mismo verano que tu y yo lucius, claro, su padre no me quería junto a ella a pesar de todo el dinero que pudiese representar, ya que como recordarás yo era muy rebelde y gustaba mucho de las fiestas, que no precisamente eran de sociedad, a nuestros 24 años Lucius.

-Nosotros nos amabamos y deseabamos casarnos, de hecho, escapé de mi casa un año antes de terminar mi educación en Beuxbatons, sin embargo tuve que regresar porque mi padre enfermó, mi hermana dijo que de tristeza y desepción , así que accedí a todos sus deseos, deje de ver a Alex e incluso acepté casarme con Dublik Lichtenstein, imaginate Cissy tenía 18 años, casi 19, para entonces tu tenías 21 y planes de casarte con Lucius y mi hermana ya se habia casado con Max y esperaban a su hijo; sin embargo, Dublik se negó a casarse conmigo pues decía que era demasiado rebelde, así que a escondidas seguí viendo a Alex, pero mi padre empeoró y tuve que hacerme cargo de los negocios de la familia ya que mi hermana se habia mudado a Alemania para cuidar de su niño que acababa de nacer; después me enteré que estaba embarazada y obviamente mi padre no quería a la criatura, sobre todo si era de Alexander, así que en cuanto nació tuve que entregarla a una familia que ansiaba una niña, mi nana se la llevó, poco después mi padre murió y sin mi niña y mi padre, yo caí en la depresión, me volví fria y antisocial, trabajé duro en los negocios de papá. Dos años tuvieron que pasar para que yo me reencontrara con Alex, nos casamos y emprendimos un viaje en busca de nuestra hija, años pasaron hasta que la pista nos trajo hasta este lugar de Inglaterra y hoy, aquí mismo, volví a ver a aquel hombre a quien mi nana entregó, una fría y tormentosa noche, a mi hija.

Narcissa no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban y Lucius sólo se quedó pensativo.

-Quieres decir que esa hija, la hija de ambos es…

-Así es Lucius, es Ginebra Weasley- terminó Alexander


	2. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Preparativos

-Hemos venido a Inglaterra para encontrar a nuestra hija, sin embargo, les pedimos suma discreción y si no es mucho pedir…su apoyo- dijo la pelirroja tomando de as manos a su palida amiga.

-Que te puedo decir Giss, esto es tan…sorpresivo, pero, puedes contar con nuestro apoyo, Lucius?- dijo volteando a ver a su marido

-Pues si, claro que cuentan con nosotros.

En ese momento escucharon voces y las puertas del salón se abrieron para dar paso a un chico de cabello rojo enmarañado, su blanco rostro era cubierto por una capa de lodo y parte de su túnica, la que no estaba rota, tenia tierra y ramas de árbol, después entró un chico palido con un labio sangrante y la ropa rota

-Pero que diablos pasó Draco!?, creí que jugarían al quidditch no que se irían a pelear con el vecino!- exclamó Lucius.

-No padre, lo que pasó fue que Max, después de varios intentos resultó ser un excelente golpeador, justo lo que el equipo de Slytherin necesita, te quedarás en Slytherin no es así?- dijo volteando a ver al otro chico con la mirada un poco fastidiada

-Por dios no me presiones!, dónde más podría quedarme sino es ahí?, tu crees que me mezclaría con cualquier carroña?JA! que poco me has conocido..!-dijo un tanto irónico- por cierto tio, Draco mencionó que podría llevar mi propia escoba, pero no tengo ninguna.

-Supongo que podremos comprarte una en el momento que decidas sentirte digno de pararte en el callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas del colegio, además yo también necesito una escoba, la mía ya está medio vieja…quisiera regresar a los viejos tiempos y ser más…deportivo, digámoslo así..-contestó Alex muy animado.

-Si, te veo medio pasadito de peso, solo esperemos que no resultes demasiado viejo y te vayas a romper un hueso amigo, jajaja!- respondió Lucius a carcajadas

-Hay estos hombres, retándose como cuando eran adolescentes- comento Giselle

-Solo que ninguno es tan joven como creen y vas a ver que van a terminar en el hospital con una cirugía en la cadera si vuelven a las andadas y te aseguro que las enfermeras no los van a cuidar…, en fin amiga.

-Por qué no vamos mañana al callejón Diagon de una buena vez Malfoy?-preguntó un tanto desorientado Alexander.

-Tienes razón Von…Von..lo que sea, siempre se me olvida el apellido, tu tienes la culpa por tener uno tan complicado..jejeje-dijo Lucius tirandose al sofá.

-Ni me digas…soy yo el que lo tiene…

Mientras Narcisa Malfoy se volteaba discretamente hacia su amiga- ya se me había olvidado que Alex se ponía ebrio con el Wisky.

-Y que lo digas…sin embargo es su favorito..una sola copa y puedes ir a buscarlo a Marte, al parecer Lucius sigue con su afán de superar a su viejo enemigo "El Vodka", verdad?- contestó la pelirroja

-Es bueno saber que están de vuelta los viejos amigos no?- le dijo la rubia a su amiga sonriendo desanimada por ver a su marido comenzando a roncar.

-Si, mejor me llevo a este par de hombres antes de que terminen peor, por qué no vienen a desayunar mañana a la casa y después podremos ir al famoso callejón a comprar todo lo que necesitan?

-Si, eso estaría mejor, te parece si los vemos al medio día,Giss?

-Perfecto, hasta mañana- dijo despidiendola con un beso en la mejilla.

En cuanto los Von Weischler se fueron, Lucius y narcissa terminaron sus bebidas frente al crepitar de la chimenea; mientras Lucius le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda a su mujer, abrazandola, dijo:

Puedes creerlo?...la menor de los Weasley hija de Alex?

Algo así debía ser- comentó despreocupada

Perdoname…?- contestó extrañado Lucius

Bueno, o me vas a decir que se parece mucho a alguno de sus "hermanos"?

La verdad es que no, ni siquiera en el tono del cabello, su cabello es de un rojo muy encendido, como carmín o escarlata y sus ojos son achocolatados, como los de Alexander, mientras que el resto de las comadrejas tienen los cabellos naranjados y ojos azules…

No olvides que, por lo poco que ha mencionado Draco, es la viva imagen de Alex cuando era mas joven, claro, no he dicho que este viejo, pero…-terminó Narcissa pensativa

Si, si, ya entendí tu idea, me retiro, estoy cansado por los nuevos ajustes que han hecho en el ministerio y mañana será un largo día- dijo levantándose.

Draco apenas pudo conciliar el sueño, para empezar la idea de regresar a Hogwarts no le agradaba mucho y menos hacer el 7mo curso por segunda vez, para seguirle volver a ver al trio dinámico y a la bola de hipócritas que eran un año menor que el y que tendría que soportar ahora que dos generaciones se juntaban para el último curso de magia, pues el año de la caída del señor tenebroso se había dado escolarmente por perdido, hablando de hipócritas un año menores, habría que añadir a la lista a una chiquilla pelirroja, hablando de ella otra de las razones que le quitaban el sueño era la inesperada visita del Weasley padre. A las siete de la mañana prefirió no seguir con sus fallidos intentos de dormir, así que se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, bajo las escaleras silenciosamente pero lo sobresalto la voz estridente del elfo doméstico.

Lumus!, ah, eres tu pequeño cabezón- dijo mientras seguía caminando

Se le ofrece algo al amo?- preguntó el elfo con una reverencia

Mmm..nah!, iré a nadar, llevame un par de toallas limpias- prosiguó su camino por el obscuro corredor, pasó por el salón y el comedor de un lado, la sala de estar y el estudio de su padre por el otro, hasta que al fin llegó a un enorme cancel de madera y vidrio cortado, lo abrió y dejo ver una enorme alberca, en cuyas esquinas habían estatuas de dragones de mármol, se quitó la ropa y la dejó en una silla de madera, después se metió al agua (N/A: no, jamás tomó un traje de baño…) nadó ágil y velozmente como si quisiera alcanzar algo.

Si, a esa novia del tonto cuatro ojos, porque diablos tengo que pensar en ella, que tiene que me llama tanto la atención y me hace soñar y decir estupideces, si mi familia se entera…no, nadie debe saberlo

Señor, los amos lo buscan para partir- dijo el elfo cargado de toallas

Draco salió de la alberca un poco agitado por el ritmo de su nado, su respiración alterada hacia que sus pectorales y sus rectos abdominales resaltaran, tomó una toalla, la anudó en su cintura y se dirigió a la ducha; media hora después ya estaba vestido con unos jeans, una playera, sandalias y su cabello despeinado, aun mojado pero listo para partir.

-Draco, con un demonio, que rayos te hace pensar que vas a ir vestido asi, tan…tan muggle a desayunar con Alex?- reclamó su padre al verlo bajar las escaleras

- El simple y sencillo pensamiento de que afuera hace un sol que quema, incluso mi madre usa un vestido- dijo al momento en que abria la puerta principal y que Narcissa salía del salón con un vestido azul cielo muy ceñido dándole las ultimas indicaciones de la cena a una elfina doméstica.

Acaso el sol quema tanto que calcina los pensamientos de la gente seria y sensata y que los cambia por ideas ridículas?-preguntó a su esposa

Lo dices por ti Lucius?, al menos deja la túnica negra, te asarás!- al decir esto desapareció

Ya en casa de los Von Weischler desayunaron tranquilamente en el jardín, Maximus había recortado su cabello peinándolo en picos hacia arriba, lo que dejó sorprendidos a los Malfoy quienes por su peinado lo habían juzgado por un joven de modales propios

El lodo no se quitaba, parecía alquitán, no tuve opción- se limitó a decir al ver la mirada tan desorbitante que Lucius le lanzaba- bien, Draco, hablame de Hogwarts, vale la pena?

Depende del punto de vista del que lo veas, no deseo echarte a perder tu propia imagen del colegio y dejaré que lo conozcas primero- contestó un poco divertido e irónico

Lucius…no tienes calor?- preguntó Alexander quien llevaba una camisa de manga larga pero con unos cuantos botones desatados, Lucius posó los ojos abiertos de par en par- créeme, no perderás el estatus si cambias algunas prendas negras por unas un poco mas…frescas?

Así estoy bien- se limitó a decir

Siempre tan testarudo, bien nos vamos?- dijo Alexander levantándose y tomando la túnica vino que un elfo le tendía

Al callejón Diagon!, asi desaparecieron todos

En la cocina de los Weasley (nuevamente) se hallaban reunidos todos los hijos barones y Harry (que colado)

Chicos debemos hablar- comenzó el patriarca de la familia

Sobre…?- preguntaron los gemelos a punto de levantarse- si es sobre regresar, nosotros dos a Hogwarts pierden el tiempo

No…eso es caso perdido, sobre Ginny, estos últimos días ha estado…

Rebelde…-dijo Ron

Misteriosa…- dijo Charlie

Triste…- dijeron los gemelos

Irritable…- dijo Percy

Extraña…- termino Bill

No, déjenme hablar!, lo que quiero decir, es, como decirlo…ustedes saben que Ginn es la única mujer en la familia Weasley desde hace siglos, pero nunca se preguntaron lo raro que era que llegara una después de tanto tiempo?- prosiguió el señor Weasley

Pues ya era hora de que llegara una no?- dijo Fred

Nunca se preguntaron, porqué Ginny no se parece físicamente a ninguno de ustedes?- continuó el patriarca al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su esposa- Bill, recuerdas a aquella mujer que viste en El Profeta con los Malfoy?

Si, si la recuerdo…pero que tiene que ver ella aquí?- dijo Bill poniendo una cara de extrañado

Mucho…todo, me atrevería a decir- terminó la señora Weasley


	3. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5….Verdades ocultas

Los rayos del sol la despertaron, se sentía tan cansada como si no hubiese dormido en semanas…

Rayos…como se me ocurre a mi hacer estas cosas, y peor que olvidé cerrar las cortinas…será mejor que me levante sino mamá vendrá y me sacará a escobazos, que será lo que habrá de desayunar...- dijo la pelirroja en voz alta- aunque pensándolo bien…mejor no voy…que tal que están los señores Potter ahí abajo…- susurró con enojo y pesar- Oh, Harry!, por qué me hiciste esto a mi?...tanto que te quería, tanto que te esperé..todo lo que luché fue para que algún día nosotros dos pudiésemos estar juntos…Cómo pasó todo?..Por qué no me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal?...Qué hice mal…!- no pudo mas y soltó las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban, llevaba dos meses sufriendo en silencio, dos meses desde que Harry había derrotado al señor Tenebroso…dos meses de relación con Morgan, dos meses de fingir que nada ocurría en su vida, creyendo que era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar esa herida tan profunda…dos meses sola- ..Algo tengo que hacer…no puedo dejar que me vean así…! Ya verán..ambos…que no me dejaré caer tan fácil…soy una Weasley!- dicho esto se levantó y se arregló para bajar a desayunar, era raro que Ginny se arreglará para desayunar, normalmente era algo que hacía después de llenar su hambriento estómago…

En la cocina de la Madriguera el día apenas comenzaba..ninguno de ellos tenia la menor idea de que sería uno de los días más largos de su vida…

No entiendo como alguien, que al parecer es la primera vez que viene a Inglaterra , tiene algo que ver con nosotros…y más aun siendo amigos de los Malfoy…qué podemos tener en común?- Percy había tomado la iniciativa ante la declaración de su madre

Les debemos dinero..?- dijo Bill con cierta preocupación- si es así madre…creo que Fleur y yo podemos ayudar en algo…las cosas no pueden iniciar así menos cuando, después de tiempos tan difíciles, estamos todos por iniciar una nueva vida

No hijo, no se trata de eso…si no de algo aún más importante que las posesiones o el dinero…-dijo el señor Weasley con serenidad- quiero que, lo que están a punto de saber, lo tomen de la mejor manera posible…

Piensen, que lo único que queríamos era el bienestar de todos…que no queríamos lastimar a nadie…-dijo la señora Weasley con lágrimas en los ojos

Molly…tranquila, es necesario que la verdad se sepa, ahora…ahora que ellos están aquí- respondió Arthur Weasley con un tierno abrazo- todos nuestros hijos son mayores de edad y saben que las cosas nunca cambiarán…pase lo que pase…siempre hemos sido y seremos una gran familia

Pero papá por que hablan así..? no entiendo, y estoy seguro de que nadie aquí lo hace..que es lo que pasa que los tiene tan preocupados…?..Esto es reciente, que ha pasado?, por favor..- dijo Charlie muy preocupado, pues las palabras de sus padres lo inquietaban, algo había en ellas que lo incomodaban…-… ni siquiera con los problemas de Ginny se habían mostrado tan..tan..aturdidos..

Bien…hay algo que deben saber, muy importante, antes que haya problemas que no podamos resolver y todos terminemos dañados…-dijo el señor Weasley- Bill?...recuerdas el periódico que leias ayer?

Si papá, por supuesto, pero que parte en especial…?- dijo Bill con interés

Recuerdas la primera plana de El Profeta?- continuó su padre

Sí, claro, los Malfoy y sus amigos recién llegados de Alemania, me parece…

Bien…no hubo algo que te llamará la atención en ellos?...dime hijo…hubo algo?

Como olvidarlo…la señora que estaba en el periódico, era la viva imagen de Ginny, solo que mayor…y …con mucha tristeza en su mirada…no sé..tengo curiosidad por ella…

…Pues..verán…- comenzó el señor Weasley

Oh, Arthur, por favor no hagas de esto una tortura más grande de lo que ya es…no hagas las cosas mas difíciles!...- interrumpió su esposa con pesar en el alma

Perdoname querida…es sólo que no se como empezar…son tantos años que..esta bien, bueno, esa mujer que viste en el periódico proviene de una de las familias mas antiguas y poderosas del mundo mágico…Giselle _Von Reckilhausen, entró a nuestra vida hace muchos años…hace 18 años- dijo el señor Weasley- los sueños de Ginny no son meras incoherencias…una vez, estuvo aquí con la anciana que menciona en sus sueños…solo una vez y cambió la vida de nuestra familia…._

No entiendo papá…de verdad todos los disparates que Ginny dijo alguna vez…de verdad son reales?- dijo Fred, poniéndose serio por primera vez en su vida

Ewout Von Reckilhausen había mandado una lechuza días antes de esa pequeña visita, recuerdo que lo único que decía era que él tenía lo que nosotros deseábamos, sin más palabras; dos días después su hija y su nana llegaron muy de noche..una verdadera sorpresa…lo cierto es que de verdad…ellos tenían lo que nosotros anhelábamos con todo el corazón…-dijo el señor Weasley

Ese día, esa chiquilla de no mas de 18 años nos entregó a su bebé…una preciosa niña, la niña que su padre y yo tanto habíamos deseado…- Terminó Molly con una pequeña lágrima asomando por sus ojos- ese día..Ginny llegó a nuestras vidas

Merlín...Ginny sabe de esto?..- dijo Charlie repentinamente recordando a su hermanita…o la que el siempre había creído su hermana- Cómo es que..!- sus palabras se vieron repentinamente interrumpidas por un estruendoso cierre de la puerta delantera de la Madriguera

Ginny…-susurró Percy cuando la idea de que la menor de los Weasley había escuchado asaltó su mente..


	4. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

"..Y..si ya nos vamos al dichoso callejón?, la verdad es que comienzo a aburrirme" dijo Max

"Estoy de acuerdo, parece que nuestras familias tienen mucho de que hablar..y nosotros no, que basura" contestó Draco

"Sin ofender, Draco, pero tu platica me aburre un poco, no haces mas que hablar del cara rajada, de la comadreja, del comebabosas y de la sangre sucia y francamente no entiendo"

"ya lo entenderás, falta un mes para que inicien las clases y entonces abrirás los ojos, creéme son insoportables…no se por qué siguen aceptando esa gentuza en el colegio…"

"Ay vas de nuevo…no te cansas de hablar de ellos? Si son tan poca cosa solo ignoralos como la escoria que son y ya! Para que tanto quejarse Draco…hasta parece que te agradaran…

"ay por Merlín no digas idioteces y mejor ya vámonos de acá.." Terminó Draco, ""Como puede decir semejante barbotada…esos parásitos del mundo mágico no han hecho mas que fastidiarme la vida…!"" pensó el rubio

"Queremos ir por Ginebra lo antes posible" Exclamó Alex mientras servía una copa de vino a Lucius en la biblioteca, la cual, no basta decir que era bastante grande, estantes y estantes de libros, clásicos del mundo muggle y del mundo mágico se encontraban a lo largo de esas cuatro paredes; enormes cortinas de terciopelo decoraban el ventanal que dirigía la vista al lago que separaba Malfoy's Manor de la propiedad de Alexander.

"No crees que es muy precipitado?. Lo más seguro es que no sepa siquiera quienes son ustedes, ahora, imagina si se entera de esta forma tan sorpresiva, lo primero que hará será cuestionar su abandono y los rechazará inmediatamente y dime, ¿tienes una explicación coherente para lo que pasó?" dijo Lucius

"Solo la verdad, qué más podría decirle, Lucius?"

"Una verdad que si no es contada de la forma apropiada lo único que hará será alejarla de ustedes, entiendo que quieras verla, pero…"

"Lucius, han pasado 18 años, 18 desde entonces! Y te recuerdo que yo ni siquiera la ví cuando nació…ahora que la encontramos que quieres que haga?...que me rasque la panza, que cuente nubes, que le mueva al caldero?..al diablo! Estas loco!...no quiero a mi hija en sabrá Merlín que condiciones…"

"Calma amigo, hay que pensar las cosas fríamente, lo primero que habrá que hacer, si me permites sugerir, es convencer a los Weasley de que quieren ver a su hija, ademas, ellos tienen seis hijos, seguramente su situación económica los hará reflexionar"

"situación económica, me sugieres comprar su cooperación?...no estoy seguro de entender, Lucius"

"No amigo, ellos no son de ese tipo de gente, podrán vivir en un hoyo y comer solo pan muggle, pero nunca venderían a uno de los suyos, no, no va por ahí mi idea amigo, me refiero a que ustedes si son capaces de darle la vida que la chica merece, los cuidados, la protección y la educación para la que nació, claro…si ellos la quieren tanto como dicen, cederán, además ustedes están arrepentidos y merecen la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas, conocer a su hija, darle lo que no ha podido recibir en 18 años…además si procedemos de esta manera, no veo porqué retrasar mas el encuentro, podemos ir a su choza por la noche y veremos…" Dijo esto poniéndose de pie alistándose para salir al callejón

"Cuanto antes mejor Lucius, y estamos aquí para corregir los errores de una vida…" concluyó Alexander

Después de desaparecer de la madriguera y correr hasta donde las fuerzas le alcanzaran, Ginny llegó al pequeño bosque donde le gustaba pensar en secreto, desahogar sus penas y tomar decisiones.

"por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mi!..es que soy tan tonta, tan débil como para que todos me mientan?" decía mientras las lágrimas rodaban por su blanco rostro "todos juegan conmigo, ni siquiera mi propia familia ha sido honesta conmigo…si todo estaba mal…ahora esta peor! No se quién soy, quien es mi familia?...mi verdadera familia…! Por qué me dejaron?...qué tengo que hacer para que la gente me tome en serio?...no puedo creer que toda mi vida haya sido una mentira…yo misma soy una mentira!...porque no merezco tantita sinceridad?...que hago ahora…que hago…que hago?" repetía desesperadamente

"y ahora que fue lo que te pasó?"

"Qué haces acá?..creí que solo yo conocía este lugar!" contestó la pelirroja

"hay por favor, no..si no es de tu propiedad, creo entonces que cualquiera puede entrar, no?...igual no es un secreto que vengas por acá, ahora, me dirás que te pasó esta vez?"

"lo que me haya pasado no te importa…yo puedo sola…" contestó Ginny mientras se iba del lugar a paso firme

"créeme que si pudieras sola no estarías en este estado…!" gritó mientras la veía alejarse

"no puedo creer que tengamos tantas cosas que comprar, para ambos chicos…siempre odié el inicio de cursos…" se quejaba Narcissa mientras recorrían el callejón Diagon

"Créeme que no me hubiese importado de haber tenido a mi hija a mi lado Cissy…,ver su primer hechizo, saber sus gustos, discutir disparates, saber de sus amores…"

"Ay amiga, discúlpame…pero, si de algo ayuda…sé por Draco que gusta de jugar Quidditch, que es muy buena buscadora, a pesar que juega otra posición en su equipo, ánimo, pronto recuperarás a tu hija y aunque no puedan recuperar el tiempo perdido, tendrán tiempo para disfrutar lo venidero…"

"en verdad crees eso?.."

"si claro, verás que pronto me mandarás una lechuza diciendo vamos con madame Malkin a comprar el vestido de Ginebra…" contestó maravillada Narcissa, pues la ropa era su punto débil

"en serio, creo que entiendo un poco mas de eso que de escobas…" dijo Giselle, dejando salir su primer sonrisa en muchos años al tiempo que entraban en la tienda Broomstick's world

"no puedo creer que las escobas hayan cambiado tanto…por Merlín…mira la forma de esto Lucius!...letras grabadas a mano…madera de la mejor calidad!..necesito una de estas!..de verdad es la mejor que tienen?"..dijo Alexander con la boca abierta

"amigo no me digas que aun tienes esa vieja Star 3500?..donde estuviste las ultimas décadas!" Contestó Lucius con burla

"pues la verdad es que si…viendo esta creo que la mia ya esta para jubilarse..creo que se podría barrer con ella…" dijo con cierta pena

"Señores…viendo su admiración por la Saeta de Fuego creo que les gustaría ver la mas reciente adquisición del Mundo de la Escoba…el set de escobas "Speed of Light", aun no salen al mercado abierto y solo están disponibles por pedido para equipos de Quidditch y para algunos fanáticos del juego con escoba…créanme…lo mejor que hay por estos días, no cualquiera puede tener una" dijo el vendedor mostrando el catálogo haciendo acercamientos con su varita para que pudieran observar la calidad de la escoba con mayor exactitud

"yo quiero una de esas!..haga mi pedido ya mismo!..creo que a Max le gustará una de estas también…si…dos..si no fuera que Giselle no sabe volar le regalaría una también!"..

"pareces niño Alex, compórtate, que estas en un lugar público…" dijo Lucius con cierta pena

"No te amargues amigo…no me digas que la imagen de esta belleza no te seduce…por Merlín!"

"Oyeme yo no estoy amargado!...y para demostrarlo…es más porque no hacemos el pedido del set completo y sirve que ocupas tu tiempo en enseñarle a tu esposa a volar!..a ver si aun recuerdas como dominar una escoba!"

"Perdoname pero creo que ya no sabes sumar Lucius..para qué un set de 7 escobas cuando contando a Gis sumamos 6.."

"Hazme caso ..pronto verás porque lo digo.." concluyó Lucius

"En verdad necesito toda esta basura para el colegio, Draco?" dijo Max, mirando con desprecio un mini caldero…seguro que aquí no se cuece ni el jugo de calabaza"

"ya te dije que si…agradece que seremos pocos en clase de pociones…solo algunos selectos estudiantes son capaces de estar a la altura de las enseñanzas de el profesor Snape...no cualquiera amigo…Ah mira…! Quisiera presentarte a alguien…" Draco y Max salieron de la tienda de materiales para pociones para encontrarse con un chico alto, blanco, cabellos oscuros y lacios de ojos azules. "Edgar Groedeck, Slytherin, un año menor que nosotros, cazador del equipo de Quidditch, el es Máximus Van Der Hoebbe, recién llegado de Alemania, estará próximamente en Hogwarts, con nosotros y esperemos también en el equipo de Quidditch…"

"Un placer Máximus, espero verte pronto en el colegio.." contestó secamente Edgar

"lo mismo digo…" dijo Máx con cierto desdén

"Malfoy…quisiera hablarte un momento en privado si no te importa…"- dijo Edgar, alejando a Draco de Máx " No creerás esto Malfoy… parece que he encontrado la forma de hacer que los viejos tiempos vuelvan…los tiempos donde nuestras familias eran respetadas y temidas..!..Así es, creo que encontré la forma de hacer que los tiempos oscuros regresen…estoy cerca de lograrlo… de verdad!"

"que diablos estas diciendo idiota!...ten cuidado con tus palabras…" contestó Draco

"piénsalo Malfoy..no te gustaría regresar a la gloria en la que estabas…vamos!...volverás a tenerlo todo!"

"no se en que estupideces estés metido pero a mi no me involucres, no quiero tener nada que ver con semejante tontería…!" dicho esto Draco se alejó a paso firme llevando a Máx con el

"todo bien..?"

"haz de cuenta que no conociste a ese idiota…será mejor irnos de aquí"

" Lucius…respecto a tus palabras de esta mañana…quisiera que las cumpliéramos lo antes posible…pensaba que quizá Gis, Narcissa y los chicos pudiesen regresar a casa mientras nosotros vamos con los Weasley, me gustaría que al menos se enterarán que estamos aquí y que haremos lo necesario para que Ginebra esté con nosotros…"

"vaya hombre...si que estas desesperado…pero me parece bien…Narcissa, Narcissa!" llamó a su esposa quien platicaba entretenidamente con la pelirroja de su amiga " que te parece si se adelantan a Malfoy's Manor y se encargan de los preparativos correspondientes para la cena de esta noche, me parece que siendo que nuestros amigos fueron los anfitriones del almuerzo…porque nosotros no ser los de la cena…?"

"me parece una buena idea, querido, creo que sé que opción sería la adecuada para la cena de hoy…se lo propondré a los chicos..vienen?.."

"No Narcissa, tenemos asuntos que atender aun en Gringotts...Lucius me ayudará pues no conozco mucho de las finanzas en Londres, pero no se preocupen… nos veremos más tarde..." dijo despidiéndose de ella guiñándole un ojo a su amigo de toda la vida..

"mira que hora es Ron y Ginny que no aparece.." dijo Hermione preocupada

"Y que esperabas?…se enteró de una verdad muy fuerte y de la peor manera, esto vino a complicarle mas la vida…" contestó su pelirrojo novio

"creo que sería bueno que saliéramos a buscarla no Fred?"

"cierto George…pero no tengo idea de a donde?"

"Que lugares suele frecuentar" preguntó Harry

"cuando era niña solía esconderse bajo su cama…luego en el ático..pero pues últimamente no sabemos donde se mete…ya viste lo que pasó ayer…sabrá Merlín donde habrá estado…" dijo Ron frotándose los ojos " y si esperamos un poco más..aun no anochece…quizá aparezca…"

"Hay que darle tiempo…no es una verdad fácil de asimilar…sin embargo, me da miedo que este sola allá afuera..quisiera que supiera que tiene todo nuestro apoyo y que sea hija de quien sea las cosas nuca cambiarán entre nosotros.." dijo Charlie sereno

En el momento en el que caía el atardecer se escuchó un plop! Y acto seguido tres toques ligeros en la puerta de la Madriguera…el más cercano a la puerta era Ron, asi que fue el quién atendió esperando que su hermana hubiese llegado al fin

"Se puede saber qué hace usted aquí!"

"niño…que no te enseñaron tus padres buenos modales o es que no se molestaron en intentar educarte?" respondió Lucius de mala manera

"Por favor Lucius…ten un poco de tacto…controlate" intervino Alexander "hijo, es que podemos hablar con Arthur Weasley?"

"mire señor no creo que sea hora de visita y de cualquier forma no creo que mi padre quiera recibirlos, asi que…"

"Deja Ron…yo atiendo a los señores…porque no van tu y tus hermanos a ver la cena.." dijo el Sr. Weasley dirigiéndose a la puerta

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Llegando a casa de los Malfoy un escalofrío y una sensación de vacio en el estómago golpeó el cuerpo de Giselle haciendo que se detuviera al umbral de la enorme puerta de caoba de la mansión de los Malfoy, lo único que pudo hacer fue detenerse de donde pudo pues la preocupación y angustia de algo indefinido le llenaba el alma…

- Giselle….te encuentras bien? Estas demasiado pálida!- exclamó su rubia amiga aproximándose a ella, creo que deberías entrar a la casa lo antes posible y descansar, esta temporada ha estado llena de emociones…vamos

- No es nada…solo que quizá no he comido bien, no se, de repente una emoción que nunca había experimentado antes me llenó el alma por completo…quizá este delirando, tienes razón, estas semanas han estado llenas de estrés, no me explico cómo fuiste capaz de soportar la tensión de la guerra…en Alemania el golpe no fue tan extremo como en este lado del mar

- No creas que fue algo sencillo…esa misma pregunta que te haces me la hago yo misma todo el tiempo, creo que para Draco el golpe fue más duro, no tenía porque involucrarse de esa forma y mira, a veces pienso que mi hijo se esta volviendo de piedra…dijo Narcissa con la mirada azul oscureciéndose por la terrible pena que significaba que su único hijo se sumiera en el abismo del desamor y frialdad

- Querida, no creo que Draco sea como afirmas, solo pienso que la frialdad que emana es una clara manifestación del linaje del que procede, los Malfoy siempre han sido así, fríos, propios, educados- dijo con una mirada irónica- no creo que haya de que preocuparse y si crees que tu hijo se esta volviendo de hielo…ya llegará alguien que lo derrita, así siempre pasa- comenzó a reírse Giselle

- Ay querida, tu siempre con tus cuentos de hadas, quizá un poco de realismo en tu vida no te hubiese acarreado tantos problemas- dijo Narcissa con un dejo diversión- pero veamos que pasa al final como dices tu, además Draco ya es un hombre, aunque me cueste trabajo dejar la idea de que ya no es un chiquillo, Draco debería ir pensando en una pareja propia de nuestro estatus, 19 años casi 20 y nunca le he conocido una pareja seria, la sociedad comienza a murmurar sabrá Merlín que aberraciones sobre mi pequeño…

- Cissy, relájate y deja que Draco se relaje también, hoy en día no es fácil encontrar alguien con las características que buscas, nuestro circulo social cada día es más reducido, confórmate con que encuentre una chica sangre pura, de buena familia y que lo quiera y además, a quien el quiera también, de sobra sabemos que los matrimonios arreglados no llevan a ningún lado…-dijo la pelirroja sentándose en el sofá cercano a la enorme chimenea de mármol, mirando directamente los ojos de la rubia continuó- considérate afortunada pues el tuyo resultó mejor de lo planeado y al final la relación entre tu y Lucius floreció, pero imagínate a que infierno atarías a tu propio hijo si lo condenaras a semejante destino

Si lo pones de esa forma tan dramática, para cualquiera resultaría trágico, sin embargo, confío en el sentido común de mi hijo y que sepa comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias- dicho esto último una idea había nacido en la mente de Narcissa, pues una sonrisa se había dibujado en su pálido rostro.

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

- Chicos porque no van a sus habitaciones…su madre y yo tenemos asuntos que atender- dijo el señor Weasley dirigiéndose al par de hombres que se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta principal, sin embargo ninguno de los chicos siguió las ordenes del patriarca de la familia y se quedaron al pie de la escalera.

- Ustedes aquí, qué hacen en mi casa?. No han tenido suficiente con el daño que ya han causado en mi casa?- gritó la serñora Weasley al hombre que nunca conoció pero supuso quien era- por su culpa mi hija se fue de la casa!

-Señora, tranquilícese, no he venido a causarle mas pesares, he venido porque quería ver, quería conocer a mi hija, después de tantos años…

- Usted la regaló hace 18 años! cómo se atreve a venir aquí y reclamarla como si nada hubiese pasado?- gritó la señora Weasley cada vez más y más roja.

- Señora, si me disculpa, usted no es quién para juzgar hechos que desconoce, no he venido aquí a hacerle daño ni a usted ni a su familia y mucho menos a mi hija, así que le ruego me permita verla- contestó Alexander serio y a la vez sereno

- Y qué si mi hija no quiere verlo, y qué si mi hija se ha marchado?- cuestionó el Sr. Weasley tomando participación por primera vez en la discusión

-Y qué si sí lo quiero ver?- contestó una voz determinada desde la puerta de la cocina, la menor de los Weasley había aparecido por fin, aún con los ojos llorosos y más pálida de lo habitual

-Ginebra…al fin..- murmuró Alexander

- Ginebra!...por Merlín dónde te habías metido, quién te crees para andar a estas horas de la noche sabrá dónde, con quién y haciendo qué! Cómo es que te atreves a salirte de la casa sin decir una sola palabra- espetó la Sra. Weasley con coraje y lágrimas en los ojos acercándose a la pequeña.

- Después de lo que me enteré qué querías que hiciera? Que me sentara a pelar calabazas? No madre, después de enterarme que mi propia familia y mis amigos me habían engañado, hablando a mis espaldas de cosas que más que a nadie me concernían a mi! Es que no creen que soy lo suficientemente madura como manejar alguna situación? Merecía a caso que me engañaran, que me mintieran …- dijo Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos y apunto de gritar de la desesperación-… que me traicionaran…- esto lo dijo mas calmadamente pero dejando salir una lágrima de sus ojos marrones…- No! Ya no quiero eso para mi vida, ya no quiero vivir como un títere, en las sombras, en las mentiras y una vida que no es la mía…no…así no, esa no es la vida que quiero para mi! No lo entienden?- inconscientemente la pelirroja fue rodeando la habitación hasta llegar al lado del Sr. Malfoy y Alexander- quiero la verdad de ahora en adelante, quiero saber de dónde vengo y el porqué de muchas cosas…no mas mentiras- miró Ginny suplicante a Alexander.

-Quedando todo más que aclarado, creo que sería prudente retirarnos de este…lugar- comentó Lucius mirando con despreció en lugar en el que se encontraba- Alexander?

Este último dio un vistazo a la familia Weasley e inició la marcha apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de su hija en señal de apoyo, al mismo tiempo Ginny dio un paso hacia adelante rumbo a la puerta.

-Ginny, si das un paso mas con estos hombres, no pienses en volver a esta casa!- chilló la Sra. Weasley derramando lágrimas indistinguibles entre la tristeza y el coraje.

-Molly!...piensa lo que estas diciendo- dijo alarmado el señor Weasley

- Madre…- dijo con tristeza Charlie

- Toda mi vida he vivido víctima de burlas, de mentiras, de travesuras y todo por ser la tonta e ingenua Ginebra Weasley- dijo la pelirroja con una sombra en sus ojos recordando las travesuras de sus hermanos, las burlas por ser tan débil e ingenua, los regaños a veces infundados por parte de su madre y las mentiras de Harry- pero ya no más – dijo derramando un par de lágrimas- perdóname papá- murmuró la pelirroja en dirección al Sr. Weasley antes de salir por la puerta seguida de Alexander y finalmente fue Lucius quien cerró la puerta de la madriguera.

- pues entonces vete Ginebra!- al tiempo que lanzaba un plato en dirección a la puerta- todos estos años no me dí cuenta que estaba criando una arpía…pero lo tiene en la sangre…!- dicho esto la Sra. Subió las escaleras y no se le volvió a ver durante la cena, la cual fue la más vacia que los Weasley habían experimentado en meses.

Saliendo de la Madriguera tanto Alexander, Lucius y Ginny desaparecieron con un ligero plop para después materializarse muy lejos de ahí, en un prado iluminado por la luz de la luna, la pelirroja se echó a andar detrás de los hombres sintiéndose por un lado incómoda de estar con aquellos hombres, uno aseguraba que era su padre, otro…bueno, que decir del otro, el otro siempre la había tratado con desprecio tanto a ella como a su familia…su familia, se sentía triste por esa sola palabra que significaba todo un mundo para ella y ahora solo quedaba resumida a esas dos palabras, desconfiada pues no sabía a donde se dirigían…y si todo era una trampa?..pero una trampa de que?, ay por Merlín ya estoy paranoica! se decía a si misma; de repente sintió un tirón de los cabellos que mas que dolerle la asustó y la sacó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente se giró para ver que era lo que había sucedido, con los ojos abiertos comprobó que una rama se había atorado en sus cabellos.

- Un viejo árbol, Ginebra – se sonrió su "padre", mientras la liberaba de las ramas, mentalmente Ginny también sonría, había algo en ese hombre que la tranquilizaba, sin embargo se volvió a sobresaltar por los gritos malhumorados de Lucius Malfoy.

- Maldito árbol desgaciado, eta donde no debería! El muy estúpido no sabe con quien se esta metiendo! – Ginny volvió a sonreir al darse cuenta de que Lucius había tropezado con la raíz de un árbol que sobresalía del suelo y que ahora se jaloneaba bruscamente la capa para liberarse de otras ramas que según el, no están donde deberían- Mañana mismo mandaré quitar todos estos estorbos – terminó Lucius jadeante

-Oh, vamos amigo deja en paz a los árboles, tu que te andas buscando problemas con la pobre naturaleza- dijo Alexander muy burlonamente

-Bueno ya! Deja de burlarte…a tu casa o a la mia?- contestó desesperado

-Sinceramente , Lucius, creo que a Ginebra le gustaría descansar, así que te parece bien a la mia? Por cierto dónde vamos a cenar, porque… honestamente muero de hambre

- Si ya se que tienes hambre…tu siempre tienes hambre!, supongo que si no tuvieras tanto oro dejarías a cualquier mago con un sueldo promedio, bien pagado, en la calle en una semana!- dijo Lucius mirando con odio todos los arboles que le rodeaban- Yo también tengo hambre y estos bastardos que no se quitan de mi camino!

Ginny comenzaba a encontrar la situación divertida de ver como un par de adultos que parecían tan correctos ante la sociedad y tan fríos y crueles para los magos de menor rango, discutían y se comportaban cual adolescentes típicos del colegio, sin embargo, tras dar dos pasos más salieron del bosque para encontrarse en un gran prado, al fondo se dibujaba un amplio y oscuro lago y a ambos lados dos monstruosos castillos, uno de ellos se veía simplemente siniestro, Ginny quería pensar que era efecto únicamente de la fría y tétrica noche y no una característica intrínseca de la construcción, porque de ser así no entraría en ella ni a patadas…sabrá Merlín quien podría vivir en un lugar tan frío, el otro castillo era mas agradable a su vista, aunque no por ello menos sombrío, que gracioso se veía ese cuadro…un castillo gótico separado de uno medieval..quién diablos construyó eso así? Se preguntaba cuando la voz de Malfoy padre la sacó de su mente

-Pues creo que cenaremos en mi casa desde que en la tuya no hay ni una triste vela encendida, bueno Ginebra, deseas cenar con nosotros o prefires descansar? supongo que el viaje y lo ocurrido te han agotado…- Dijo Lucius mirando fijamente a Ginny

- Eh?, me habla a mi..?- dijo Ginny distraída

-Pues claro, querída, a quien mas si no?- dijo divertido su padre

-Uhm, la verdad es que prefiero descansar si no les molesta- dijo la peliroja sonrojándose y mirando sus pies, desde cuando me da pena que este hombre se dirija a mi! Se cuestionaba mentalemte, bueno quizá sea desde que me habla cortésmente...quien lo hubiese imaginado? El mismísimo Lucius Malfoy dirigiéndose amablemente hacia mi, pero si no es mas que un frío, déspota, calculador y tenebroso mago…bueno supongo que todos tenemos un doble lado... pensaba mientras seguía a los dos hombres hacia el castillo que no le pareció tan feo, una vez ahí se sorprendió de lo grande y lo hermoso que era, subió las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal, la cual fue abierta con un movimiento de varita de Alexander dando paso a los tres magos; dentro todo estaba obscuro, pero un segundo mas tarde las velas de los candelabros y de las arañas se encendieron mostrando todo el esplendor del recibidor, era simplemente hermoso, no había otra palabra para describirlo, enorme, quizá solo podría compararse en tamaño con el de Hogwarts y aun entonces Ginny lo dudaba, habían numerosos tapices, cuadros, candelabros, puertas, puertas y más puertas…acaso no había mas que puertas? Al final la pelirroja reparó en las escaleras de mármol que había al final del corredor, las cuales se dividían en dos para llevar a lo que Ginny suponía dos pasillos…por Merlín..a donde me vine a meter?

- Teity…- la suave voz de Alexander la sacó de su terror mental, acto seguido apareció una pequeña elfina

- Llamó usted, amo?

- Deja de hacer lo que sea que hagas, acompaña a mi hija a que escoja la habitación que mas le agrade, que se ponga cómoda y llévale algo de cenar. De ahora en delante te ocuparás únicamente de atenderla, que otro elfo haga tus quehaceres. Hija segura que estarás bien aquí sola, no te gustaría mejor acompañarnos a la mansión Malfoy a cenar?

- Pero que cosas dices hombre…ve como esta la pobre, dejala descansar, seguramente ya fueron muchas emociones en un solo dia!

- Si, tienes razón Lucius, anda, descansa querida y si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, Teity te atenderá- dicho esto Alexander le dio un beso en la frente- no puedo creer que al fin estes en casa hija

Cómo puede aquel hombre asegurar que es su hija? Hasta el momento no había ninguna prueba, solo confiaba en lo que había escuchado por su familia y por aquel hombre, incluso Lucius Malfoy lo secundaba…habría algo extraño debajo de todo ese teatro? Y que tal que esa familia si había perdido a una hija, pero que no era ella, que tal que se confundieron y que en algún lugar esta la chica a la que buscan? A la verdadera heredera de los Von Waischler…pero entonces nada de lo que había soñado hasta entonces y lo que había escuchado de los labios de sus padres tendría sentido…Merlín, es que de verdad estas personas son mi verdadera familia? Cómo es que yo estoy aquí? De verdad este es mi lugar?, se cuestionaba mentalmente la pelirroja mientras miraba a su alrededor.

- Señorita..señorita?- dijo la elfina tratando de encontrar la atención de Ginny- habrá que ver donde se va a quedar

-Ah!..si supongo que si..- contestó vagamente Ginny aun un tanto sumergida en sus pensamientos, sin embargo al escuchar el chasquido de los deditos de la elfina y contemplar como la primera puerta se abría revelando el contenido de la primer habitación que le mostraba, la pelirroja concentró su atención nuevamente a la realidad aunque solo para ver que la habitación era grandísima para ella, por donde la mirara simplemente no le gustaba, demasiado obscura, tapices verdes y detalles dorados, maderas obscuras, piel de dragón en los sillones, y cuadros por todas partes, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, todo en ese ambiente le recordaba a Draco Malfoy o a un anciano amargado que no saliera de su habitación, aun asi, por mucho que repudiara la idea, tarde o temprano tendría que ver al rubio Slytherin y tendría que asimilar el convivir con él, viendo lo muy cercanos que eran sus padres…- eh, por qué no vemos otra?

- Como usted diga señorita, quizá esta le agrade más- nuevamente la elfina hizo uso de la magia para revelar una diferente habitación, para variar, bastante grande aunque no tanto como la anterior, toda decorada con tapices blancos y pequeñas florecillas que apenas se distinguían a la vista, cuadros de diferentes paisajes y varios espejos, un diván, una mecedora y una linda cama al final, ¡que bellas telas tenia!, le parecía hermosa esa habitación, pero no para ella, era una recamara que hubiese hecho feliz a una niña que aun creía en las princesas y los cuentos de hadas y Ginny creía en todo menos en los finales felices o en el amor, todo lo dulce e inocente parecía haberse ido junto con el que no debe ser nombrado

-No habrá otra Tah-Ty?

- Teity, señorita, mi nombre es Teity- dijo la elfina con orgullo y cierto enojo porque le hubiesen cambiado el nombre, pero, de repente pareció caer en su error- pero, la señorita puede llamarme como desee…quizá esta habitación sea mas de su agrado- nuevamente al sonar sus escuálidos dedos la puerta se abrió, dejando ver lo bella que era, pintada de color ciruela, cortinas de color rojo, detenidas con lazos dorados, las cuales dejaban ver un enorme ventanal, por el cual se dejaba ver el lago siendo iluminado por la luz de la luna, la cama, que enorme la parecía! Había también un diván, un enorme tocador, cuadros, y dos puertas…estaba realmente sorprendida, pues además de ser un hermoso lugar, le parecía que la Madriguera cabía en cualquiera de las habitaciones que hasta el momento había visto.

- Que hermosas mascaras – dijo Ginny observando las máscaras que estaban en las paredes, también había una en el tocador, algunas tenían plumas, otras listones, flores y demás adornos, parecía que las hubiesen sacado de un baile o de una obra de teatro

- La señora Giselle las trajo de Venecia, ama todo lo que tenga que ver con el arte, desde la pintura hasta el teatro, toda la casa fue en su mayoría decorada por ella, es una de las cosas que le distraen de sus penas.

-Penas?, qué penas?- preguntó Ginny volviéndose hacia la elfina

-Teity no puede hablar de los asuntos privados de la ama…señorita, donde ha dejado su maleta?, debo subirla

- No tengo nada Teity…nada…- dijo con una voz apenas audible

-entonces Teity le preparará un baño, a la señorita le gusta el aroma de las flores, entonces Teity le preparará un baño con rosas…- dicho esto la elfina desapareció por una de las dos puertas que había en la habitación, mientras Ginny apreciaba la vista que el lago le ofrecía y vio como también podía ver un poco del castillo vecino


	5. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Ginny despertó muy temprano, cansada por todo lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, aun tenía en mente algo que no la había dejado dormir: ¿Era en verdad ella la hija que buscaba esa familia? Ese dia estaba dispuesta a saber la verdad.

Dos golpes en la puerta le hicieron girar la cabeza hacia la puerta principal de su habitación

…Adelante...- acto seguido la elfina apareció tras la puerta, la pelirroja no se había dado cuenta lo pequeña que era incluso para ser un elfo doméstico, eso la hizo sonreírse un poco

Señorita, el amo desea que baje…¿durmió con la misma ropa con la que llegó? – preguntó la elfina. Ginny pensaba que era una elfina bastante graciosa, pero algo impertinente, pero eso a ella no le importaba, al contrario, le aliviaba el saber que conocía alguien en aquel castillo a quien no le importaba decir sus ideas, sin importar cuales fueran

Es que en verdad no tengo nada…- contestó la pelirroja levantándose del diván que daba hacia el ventanal - Bueno, pues vamos, hay cosas que no pueden esperar.

Ginny siguió a la elfina por los pasillos, bajaron las escaleras y entraron por una de las puertas de la planta baja, que resultó ser la de la biblioteca, después de entrar en ella, la elfina desapareció con un "plop", dejando a la chica entre cuatro paredes de libros, esto no la asustó, al contrario, se sentía maravillada de ver tantos libros "No puedo creer que haya todo esto aquí…todos estos libros…" de repente vino a su mente Hermione, sabía que su amiga se sentiría mas abrumada que ella al ver esa colección, pero ahora, ya no tenía ni familia ni amigos, sin darse cuenta una lágrima silenciosamente corrió por sus mejillas.

Maravillosa colección, no querida?- la voz de Alexander sobresaltó a la chica pues no lo había visto cuando entró- En esta habitación puedes encontrar cualquier libro que pase por tu mente, desde libros de magia, historias de cualquier tipo, los clásicos de la literatura mágica y los clásicos muggles, dime, ¿ hay alguna historia que te guste mucho? Quizá la podamos encontrar aquí…

No importa si es muggle?

No, no importa querida, la verdad es que tienen buenos libros- dijo Alexander sonriéndose- fue tu madre la que me introdujo a la literatura muggle, porque, acá entre nosotros a mi nunca me gustó leer mucho, hasta que conocí a tu madre, todo el día se la pasaba leyendo, a ver, dime que libro quieres…

… uhm, una amiga, hija de muggles, me platicó alguna vez de un libro que se llamaba, algo así como las cumbres borrosas, no sé, la verdad no recuerdo y…

Cumbres Borrascosas?.. sí, si…es uno de los clásicos ingleses, te gustará, es el libro favorito de tu madre, debe estar por aquí…- dicho esto Alexander se giró y fue hacia uno de los enormes libreros, mientras Ginny miraba por la ventana, de repente vio que una mujer con un hermoso vestido blanco y un sombrero cortaba flores en el jardín, sin darse cuenta Alexander había regresado con el libro y miraba lo que a Ginny le había llamado la atención.

Quiero que conozcas a alguien, querida, ven…- Alexander puso una mano en su hombro y la condujo fuera de la biblioteca, salieron del castillo y rodearon hasta llegar al jardín donde habían visto a aquella mujer- Giss…?

Querido…sabes que estas flores huelen delicioso? Creo que se verían hermosas en el recibidor! – dijo Giselle levantando la canasta con rosas color durazno y lilis rojas, después se percató de la presencia de la chica que acompañaba a su esposo la cara de impresión de Giselle fue tal que palideció aun mas, hasta donde su blanca piel lo permitía, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar – Ginebra…- dijo con voz entrecortada, al ver el rostro de aquella mujer Ginny supo que no necesitaba pruebas para comprobar que pertenecía aquella familia, eran idénticas, como gotas de agua, exceptuando los ojos, pues aquella mujer tenía unos ojos impresionantemente azules, sus pecas solo se distribuían en su nariz y mejillas, era un poco mas alta que ella y tenía los cabellos ligeramente ondulados, pero por el resto eran idénticas, acto seguido Giselle se abalanzó sobre su hija en un fuerte abrazo, Ginny no pudo reaccionar pues las lágrimas también brotaban por sus ojos, la sensación que le produjo el abrazo de la mujer fue tan cálido y tan lleno de paz que se olvidó de todos los problemas que le habían atormentado todas las noches, se sentía por primera vez protegida, querida, sentía que no le faltaba nada mas y que podría salir adelante, sintió como su alma recuperaba el aliento…- Hija…mi niña!...Ginebra…al fin , Alex, has sido tu? Querido has regresado a nuestra hija a mis brazos!- el abrazo de Giselle se amplio hacia su marido, quien le correspondió y las abrazó a ambas- Mi niña, hay tantas cosas que debemos hablar y toda una vida para disfrutarla juntos…!- ginny no sabía que decir, solo sentía, en su corazón sabía que todo estaba bien, aun quería respuestas pero había algo que le decía que no importaba lo que hubiera pasado, solo importaba el ahora- Vamos, desayunemos algo, que te gustaría? Lo que sea, pídelo- así los tres entraron en la casa.

Al llegar a la terraza Ginny no pudo contenerse mas y lanzó la pregunta tal cual vino a su mente- Por qué me abandonaron?

Siéntate, querida…es… es una historia un poquito larga- Dijo la mujer mientras servía un poco de té en la taza de Ginny- mi nombre de soltera es Giselle Den**schweitzer, pertenezco por ese lado a una de las familias mágicas más prestigiosas y acaudaladas de Europa, nací en Alemania siendo la segunda hija de Bernard **Den**schweitzer, cuando nací, mi madre murió, pues siempre había sido de precario estado de salud, sin embargo era la adoración de mi padre y al verla morir creyó que había sido a causa de mi dificil nacimiento, por lo que ante el siempre fui la culpable, por ello fui criada con una nana y en diferentes internados pues mi padre me quería el menor tiempo posible en la casa, aunque claro, el siempre estaba ocupado con los negocios familiares, así que jamás lo conocí realmente y el, lo único que conoció de mi fueron quejas por mi rebelde comportamiento, cuando tuve la edad suficiente mi nana me inscribió en un colegio de modales, con la esperanza de corregir mi rebeldía, ahí conocí a una de mis mejores amigas; después acudí a la academia de Beuxbatons y en mi último año fui invitada a la fiesta de compromiso de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, donde conocí a tu padre- dicho esto tomó la mano de su marido y sonrió antes de continuar con su historia- fue una especie de amor a primera vista, nos conocimos, nos frecuentábamos bastante, de hecho en varias ocasiones tu padre entró a escondidas a Beuxbatons para verme, sin embargo, mi padre nunca estuvo de acuerdo en nuestra relación, por diferentes motivos, uno era que ya tenía planes para mi…**

…**y otro que no le caía nada bien…ni siquiera por todo el dinero o los contactos que pudiese representarle- terminó Alexander – tu padre fue muy duro con nosotros**

**Mi hermana para entonces se había casado ya y se había mudado pues esperaba a su primer hijo, así que nada en la casa me detenía, por eso decidí fugarme con tu padre para casarnos, sin embargo mi padre enfermó gravemente, los medimagos no le auguraban curación posible, asi que regresé a casa para estar con el en sus últimos meses, porque era mi padre y a pesar de todo le quería, sin embargo el no se había ablandado en nada conmigo y cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de ti me obligó a entregarte, yo no quería, créeme, prefería vivir en la miseria y tenerte conmigo a dejarte, pero, al dia siguiente de dar a luz, mi padre ordenó a mi nana que te entregara, nunca supe a quién, solo recuerdo haberle rogado a mi nana que no lo hiciera, con eso, habían arrancado un pedazo de mi alma, así que para mi nada importaba ya, por lo que accedí al ultimo deseo de mi padre, que era verme casada con su prototipo de hombre ideal, un hombre al que no conocía y al que aborrecía con todo mi ser, gracias a Merlín, Dublik, que así se llamaba, me despreció por mi "rebelde comportamiento". Al morir mi padre me hice cargo de los negocios y la fortuna familiar, rompí todo lazo con el mundo exterior, hasta que unos años después, reencontré a tu padre y decidimos buscarte; una carta en el despacho de tu abuelo nos trajo hasta Inglaterra, la cual afirmaba que te había entregado a una familia de antiquísima reputación de apellido Weasley…**

**Justo cuando Ginny iba a hacer otra pregunta vieron como Max se elevaba en su escoba e iba en dirección a Malfoy's Manor**

Max te dijo que iría a ver a Draco hoy?- Preguntó Alexander

Algo mencionó, pero no creí que iría tan temprano, creo que no ha desayunado siquiera

Cómo, es que ustedes tuvieron otro hijo? Dijo Ginny algo desconcertada y a la vez triste porque era claro que sus padres habían continuado la vida sin ella

Maximus es tu primo, querida- contestó Alexander al ver la preocupación creciendo en los ojos de su hija

Mi hermana Camile y su esposo murieron en un accidente hace poco más de un año, desde entonces Max vive con nosotros- Terminó Giselle

Yo…lo siento, creí que…

Max se parece mucho a mi familia querida, así que es natural que creyeses otra cosa, por el resto no te preocupes, no lo sabías…- Ginny se sorprendió por cómo su madre había adivindado sus pensamientos- oh por Merlín, querida, dime que nos perdonas por todo lo que pasó, tu menos que nadie tienes la culpa y sin embargo fuiste la mas afectada!- La pelirroja no sabía que decir, al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre sintió que había perdonado a sus padres, aunque le costase aceptarlo, no había sido criada como rencorosa pero tampoco sabia como actuar ante toda esa verdad- por cierto, dime, te has instalado ya?, tus cosas están acomodadas?

No tengo absolutamente nada, ni cosas, ni nada…

Pero qué…?- de igual forma como lo había hecho antes, Giselle pudo leer los sentimientos de su hija en su rostro y acariciando su mejilla contunuó- no te preocupes, veras como los cosas encontraran su camino…

Querida, por qué no llevas a Ginebra a comprar algunas cosas que pudiesen hacerle falta, quizá, algo de ropa, libros, no sé…

Si, tienes razón querido, te gustaría hija?- al ver una sonrisa salir de los labios de su hija se levantó de su silla- bien, le pediré a Cissy que nos acompañé, ella conoce mejor que yo Londres. Dicho esto desapareció

Mmm, hablando de los Malfoy, cree que pudiera pedirle un favor al señor Malfoy?

Dime cual querida y hablaré tan pronto como pueda con Lucius..

Poco había pensado Ginny en su regreso a Hogwarts, porque la verdad no le importaba mucho ver de nuevo a su antigua familia, porque siempre serían su familia, pero volver a ver a Harry…no sabría si sería capaz de soportarlo – No quiero volver a Hogwarts, es decir si tengo que hacerlo lo haré, pero, no quiero están en la misma casa…si ya no soy mas Ginny Weasley, quiero iniciar una nueva etapa de mi vida y no quiero estar en Gryffindor, porque ya no me considero como tal, además hay heridas que tardan en sanar y para ello requieren tiempo – Alexander vio con curiosidad y a la vez comprendió los motivos de su hija

Le pediré a Lucius que venga cuanto antes para resolver esto, no te preocupes, anda , ve con tu madre, que ella y Narcissa han de estar que se mueren por convertirte en una princesita- después de decir esto Alexander la despidió con un beso en la frente.

Ginny no esperaba gran cosa del trato con la señora Malfoy, aunque no le sorprendió que la tratará de manera excelente, tampoco le sorprendió que no le abrumara la noticia, seguramente su esposo algo le había contado, pero si en algún momento se sorprendió lo disimuló bastante bien

Querida, creo que lo primero que debemos hacer es arreglarte ese espantoso cabello – dijo Narcissa mirando con ligero desdén su larga y pelirroja cabellera

No pongas esa cara Ginebra, no esta tan mal- le sonrió su mamá- pero a veces los cambios son buenos y uhm…quizá lo necesites, que te parece?

Bueno…pero y mis libros para la escuela?- se preguntaba Ginny aun nerviosa por no saber lo que le esperaba en manos de ese par de mujeres narcisistas

Querida no te preocupes, encargaré otro paquete junto con el de los chicos, solo dime que clases extra tomarás y listo – respondió Narcissa mientras la conducía a la estética mas famosa del callejón Diagon

La verdad Ginny no quería que le cortaran demasiado el cabello…"Tanto trabajo que me costó que creciera, pero no se ve tan mal…" se dijo a si misma al ver su reflejo en el espejo, se lo habían cortado un poco por arriba del codo, en un par de capas, la mas corta solo estaba a tres dedos de la mas larga y también le habían cortado el fleco peinándolo del lado derecho, la maquillista también había hecho lo suyo, un poco de blush había desvanecido la palidez y también un poco la tristeza de los ojos de la pelirroja, la verdad es que no se reconocía a sí misma en el reflejo, era cierto que era bonita, pero ahora se veía verdaderamente bella

Verdaderamente estoy muy satisfecha con los resultados…- comentó Narcissa

Señora…agradecemos su comentario, viniendo de una dama tan distinguida como usted…

Te ves hermosa hija…solo falta llenar un poco tu guardarropa y que llenes tu la ropa!, estas bastante delgada…

Déjala Giss, a esta edad a las chicas les gusta ser esbeltas, además te apuesto a que se debe a que le gusta el ejercicio, aunque no puedo afirmar que haya recibido una alimentación adecuada

Siempre fuimos demasiados en la familia, pero nunca nos faltó comida…- contestó desafiante Ginny al comentario de la señora Malfoy.

Los frios ojos de Narcissa se posaron en los de Ginny mientras Giselle escogía algunos vestidos y trajes para su hija y así mantuvieron la mirada hasta que la pelirroja entró a medirse la ropa que su madre le sugería

Querida, supongo que enviarás a Ginebra al curso de verano de la academia de Madame Laychet, hay muchas cosas que debe aprender para entrar a nuestro círculo social, los apellidos no le bastarán, sabes lo caprichosa que es la sociedad hoy en dia

Creo que hay cosas que le puedo enseñar, ciertamente no quisiera separarme de mi hija más que el tiempo necesario…

Pero querida, todas las familias de alto rango de sangre pura en la sociedad mágica han sido educados por Madame, lo sabes bien, Ginebra no puede ser la excepción

Y quien es Madame?- preguntó Ginny una vez que hubo terminado de medirse todo

Recuerdas, querida, que te platiqué que mi nana me envió a una escuela de modales? Bueno pues esa era, la verdad, no es enteramente una escuela de modales, pero enseñan de todo un poco, geografía, historia, ética y ya no recuerdo que mas

Como ya he mencionado , Ginebra, solo las familias de alto rango de nuestra sociedad son educadas con ella…

Pero eso quiere decir que me encontrare con media escuela? Cuantos de Hoghwarts no son de sangre pura…

No, no me estas entendiendo querida, solo los de alto rango de sangre pura, Madame se reserva el derecho de admisión

Cissy, no creo que Ginebra este interesada en el tema de la pirámide social…

Pero Giss, ella debe saber, no puede andar por el mundo creyendo que todos los sangre pura somos iguales, mira querida, aun entre los sangre pura hay estratos, por ahora confórmate con saber, que nuestras familias están en la cúspide así como la familia Griefshire, por lo demás no hay familia en Inglaterra de sangre pura que este a nuestra altura, el resto los puedes encontrar en el extranjero.

Una especie de nobleza entre los sangre pura?

Querida, no una especie, somos la nobleza de los sangre pura. Ademas, el estar en el curso de verano con madame te servirá para entrar en contacto con chicos de tu edad y de tu estatus de todo el mundo

Eso se puede lograr con una reunión, no es necesario que Ginebra vaya con Madame Laychet, además, creo que la mujer no se quedó con un buen concepto de mi, prefiero educar en ese aspecto yo misma a Ginebra…ya me ayudarás tu en el resto, Cissy

Yo? Ayudarte?...pero apenas puedo corregir los malos hábitos de Draco

Y el si fue con Madame Laychet, cierto?- dijo divertidamente Giselle

Pues si fue, pero, creo que la mujer ha perdido su toque…

Eso o Draco es muy mal educado…- dijo Ginny

Ginebra por Merlín, no conoces a mi hijo fuera de Hoghwarts pero ya tendrás la ocasión y verás como cambia tu opinión respecto a el- contestó la rubia mujer "eso o dejo de llamarme Narcissa Malfoy"- Giselle, creo que deberíamos volver a casa, hay que ver la cena de esta noche y los preparativos de la presentación de Ginebra

Mi que? –preguntó desconcertada Ginny

Tu presentación hija, como parte de nuestra familia, es una tradición presentar ante la sociedad a los hijos de las importantes familias, como le dije a Narcissa, basta una buena fiesta para conocer a las personas que conocerías con Madame- terminó riéndose Giselle

Bien Lucius, como ves, fueron bastante explicitos los deseos de mi hija por cambiar de dormitorio

Mas que cambiar de dormitorio, amigo, tu hija estaba pidiendo un cambio entero de su personalidad, por lo poco que conozco a tu hija no encaja en ninguna de las casas mas que en la que esta, pero aun así , escribiré al director de Hogwarts explicando las circunstancias especiales en las que se encuentra, veremos que nos dice, pero, creo que por salud mental la respuesta deberá ser a favor de tu hija

Quieres mover ya Draco, me haré viejo si no le dices a alguna de tus piezas algo!

Quieres callarte! Si me dejarás concentrar ya habría movido desde hace un buen rato!- Contestó Draco, mientras un elfo se materializaba el lado del rubio

Joven Malfoy, Señorito Maximus…la cena esta lista

Menudo saco de huesos dejame concentrar que estoy a punto de ganar esta partida de ajedrez!

ay Draco, por Merlín, admite que gané esta vez!

Maximus, Draco, no piensan venir al comedor?- preguntó la fría voz de Lucius, quien recién había entrado a la biblioteca en casa de Alexander- parecen un par de críos de seis años

Ya vamos padre, estoy a nada de ganar la partida!

Asi estes a nada de ganar el mundial de Quiddich!, hoy es una cena especial y ustedes par de melindrosos jugando!

No hagas dramas padre ya vamos!

Mas vale que sea asi, Draco de lo contrario olvídense de la cena de esta noche, si es tan importante para ustedes el ajedrez, para mi es igual de importante dejarlos sin comer hoy!- diciendo esto Lucius desapareció tras su larga capa negra

Ves? Además de descomponerme en vida por tu lentitud en las jugadas me quedaré sin comer, estas loco amigo, me interesa mas ver por que hay tanto movimiento en la casa y el porque tu madre y mi tia se desaparecieron todo el dia!- entonces Max se levantó e inició una rápida carrera fuera

Hey espérame metiche!- dicho esto el rubio se levanto a perseguir a su amigo por el corredor hasta llegar al comedor donde ambos entraron agitados y algo despeinados

- Draco…por favor, quieres arreglarte la túnica?- murmuró Narcissa en el momento en que su hijo se sentaba - pareces niño, compórtate bien quieres?, sea cual sea la impresión que tengas, compórtate

Merlín ya soy mayorcito deja de decirme como actuar, madre

Por que no han traído la comida, esperamos a alguien, tia?

Si, Max, esperamos a un miembro importante de la familia…parece que ya viene- dijo Giselle al mirar hacia la entrada del comedor, al mismo tiempo Alexander se levanto de la silla para escoltar a Ginny al comedor, Lucius hizo lo mismo para acercar la silla a la pelirroja mientras se sentaba a la izquierda de Alexander quien ahora se sentaba en la cabeza de la mesa

Draco no podía creer lo que veía, que diablos hacia Ginebra Weasley ahí! Y menos podía creer lo hermosa que se veía, traía el cabello ligeramente ondulado como su madre y atado en una media coleta, el fleco peinado, un hermoso vestido de seda rosa pálido

Por mil diablos, Weasley , que rayos haces aquí?- le murmuró Draco ligeramente después de salir de su asombro

Tu pequeño cerebro no da para comportarte frente a una dama, Malfoy?

Creo que tu, especialmente con tu comportamiento eres todo, menos una dama

Narcissa al otro lado de la silla de su marido vio el peligro al que podría llevar los acalorados murmullos de los adolescentes y decidió intervenir por el bien de ambos- Hijo, creo has reconocido a Ginebra, de Hoghwarts

Draco pudo haberla reconocido, pero yo no tengo ni la mas remota idea de quien se trata, dijiste miembro de la familia, tia Giselle? Nunca la había visto y sin embargo veo tu rostro en el suyo

De que se trata esto padre? Es una broma?- Murmuró Draco al oído de su padre- desde cuando tus amigos hacen caridad?

Quieres poner atención y comportarte a la altura de la situación?- le respondió Lucius con una sonrisa forzada- O tengo que recordarte cual es comportamiento de un caballero

Ella, es Ginebra, nuestra hija, Max, por lo que es tu prima- interrumpió Alexander- entiendo tu asombro pues nunca te habíamos hablado de ella, es una historia larga, que te contaremos en otro momento, pues es hora de celebrar que finalmente esta con nosotros

Draco seguía sin palabras, sin saber que decir o que pensar, sin embargo, cualquier pregunta que hasta el momento se formulara en su mente quedó silenciada por la fría mirada que su padre le dedicaba- compórtate, como te dije, a la altura de las circunstancias, después vendrán las explicaciones…

La cena no pudo ser de lo mas incómoda, su primo le preguntaba cosas ilógicas del tipo " en qué país has estudiado?, tu pintor favorito?" que reverenda tontería! Pensaba la pelirroja, después de todo lo que ha pasado y lo único que se le ocurre preguntarme es si me gusta Goya o no…

- Ginebra…- dijo Lucius

Goya!...a quién le importa Goya, nunca le habían gustado sus pinturas, eran horribles o eso pensaba ella, tras dar otro sorbo a su sopa sintió las miradas de todos sobre ella

- P-pasa algo…?- se limitó a decir

- Mi padre quería decirte algo, pero , al parecer encuentras más interesante el contenido de la sopa que lo que te pueda decir- comentó Draco mirando fríamente a la chica

Antes de que ella pudiese contestar, Lucius decidió hablar y así evitar una discusión entre los dos jóvenes- Te decía, querida, que he recibido una carta del director de Hogwarts en respuesta a tu petición y me complace el decirte que ha accedido a tu cambio de dormitorio y que serás bienvenida en la casa de Slytherin, al igual que Maximus, para su última estancia en el colegio.

- Slytherin?- replicó sorprendida

- No te agrada la idea?, ni Severus ni Minerva tienen problema con ello, aunque están muy sorprendidos por esta decisión tuya.- Después de esta pequeña conversación no se atrevió a decir ni una palabra mas en toda la cena, las cosas estaban pasando demasiado rápido, hacia 24 horas aun era una Weasley y 12 horas antes era parte de la casa Gryffindor… una Slytherin, aun no podía creerlo, que faltaba ahora, que estuviese comprometida con algún "noble" sangre pura, o peor aun, con Draco Malfoy?

- Draco, por qué no acompañas a Ginebra hasta el salón?- sugirió Narcissa. Ginny buscó una alternativa a eso, pero al ver a su padre del brazo de su madre y a los Malfoy juntos, no tenía otra opción mas que aceptar el brazo de Draco desde que Max se había disculpado después de la cena por un dolor de cabeza

- Así que Slytherin, eh?- inició Draco - tienes tanto de Slytherin, como yo de Gryffindor

- claro…seguro solo puedes soñar con la valentía de un Gryffindor

- Me estas diciendo cobarde?

- Yo no estoy diciendo nada, pero…si el saco te queda

- Mira, a mi no me engañas con tu falsa pose de princesita, en el fondo nunca podrás cambiar tu vulgar comportamiento y convertirte en una dama

- Tengo tan pocas probabilidades de ser una dama como tu de ser un caballero, siempre serás un hurón cobarde- terminó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en un sillón; el rubio no tuvo mas remedio que sentarse a su lado pues el resto estaban ocupados con sus padres, sin, embargo, Ginny no estaba dispuesta a soportar otra platica con Malfoy, así que se disculpó y decidió subir a su habitación, pero el rubio la acompañó nuevamente hasta las escaleras

-porque me acompañaste hasta aquí, no me voy a perder

- no te emociones, niña, es parte de la buena educación de un caballero, pero claro, eso es algo que tu no entiendes

- no estoy de humor para seguir soportándote Malfoy, buenas noches!

- Falta poco menos de dos semanas para que los chicos regresen al colegio, me gustaría que esta misma semana festejaramos el cumpleaños de Ginebra y la presentación oficial ante la sociedad mágica, que te parece Alex?

- Cuanto antes mejor, una buena fiesta es lo que hace falta en esta casa

- Cissy, amiga, confío en que me ayudes con los preparativos…

- Por supuesto, mañana mismo empezaremos- dijo la rubia mujer al despedirse de su amiga

- Y bien, Narcissa, que pretendes con Draco y Ginebra?- preguntó Lucius una vez en su habitación

- Nada querido

- A mi no me engañas, se que hay algo detrás de tu "Draco porque no acompañas a Ginebra..?"

- Mera cortesía

- Sabes que Draco lo hubiese hecho, asi que no me vengas con el cuento de mera cortesía

- Esta bien, solo le doy un empujón a nuestro hijo, de sobra sé que siente atracción por esa chica

- como puedes afirmar eso, se llevan cual perro y gato!

- Solo en apariencia

- Sabes que no, fueron criados para odiarse, no puedes corregir el comportamiento de una vida

- Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso, además, descubrí a nuestro hijo leyendo un libro peculiar

- Que tiene de extraño que Draco lea?, cualquiera puede leer, que diablos viene esto a la conversación?

- Pues, leía ese libro que le regalaste de las ciudades peculiares de Europa

- Y…? querrá viajar…

- Con especial interés en cierta ciudad de Suiza que curiosamente lleva el mismo nombre que cierta chica pelirroja… además no me digas que es normal que tenga el libro con el separador en la misma hoja y bajo su almohada

- No, no es normal!...es una cursilería y no permitiré que Draco…!

-… Vamos Lucius- lo interrumpió su esposa – te conviene ayudarme, o no te gustaría emparentar con tu mejor amigo? Además, Ginebra es ahora de una de las mejores familias del mundo mágico, de nuestro mismo estatus, que mas puedes pedir? O prefieres rebajarte y emprentar con los Parkinson…?

- Y que si Draco se opone…no es tonto

- Ya me encargaré de que quiera, ya es hora de que siente cabeza y que haga caso de nuestros concejos, es tiempo de que anuncie compromiso con alguien de nuestra talla

- y ella, no es una marioneta…sabes que tiene un carácter fuerte

- Es vulnerable en estos momentos…verás como cede

- Y Potter…? No tenía una relación con ella

- Pequeño inconveniente…ya me encargaré de eso después


	6. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

_Vaya, quisiera tener alguien como Heathcliff. –_pensó la pelirroja cuando cerró el libro que Alexander le había dejado en la mesa de la sala de estar- AH! Me asustaste

- Ay, prima, así tendrás la conciencia o es que nunca habías visto a un hombre en traje de baño?- preguntó Max mientras iba camino a la alberca

Lo cierto es que un hombre en traje de baño no le era desconocido a la chica, estaba acostumbrada a ver a Ronald en paños menores, pero un desconocido que apareciese sin avisar le ponía nerviosa, además, por muy primo suyo que fuera no podía negar que el chico tenia lo suyo…- Yo, eh…pues

- Hace un buen día, te quedarás leyendo ahí? Ven a nadar un rato, ya tendrás todo el curso escolar para aburrirte con libros- exclamó el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que jalaba a Ginny de su asiento

Ya fuera Ginny cavilaba curiosamente sobre el agua, _bueno, supongo que no pasará nada si solo meto los pies. _Justo cuando metía el pie derecho y sentía el agua tibia en su piel sintió unas fuertes manos en su espalda que la empujaban violentamente al agua

_En cualquier momento saldrá esa sucia comadreja_, _en cualquier momento…- _pensó el rubio, pero comenzó a preocuparse cuando vio que esto no sucedía – Sabe nadar, no?- miró a Max, quien estaba al otro lado de la alberca bastante tranquilo, como si el tuviese la respuesta

-Y me lo preguntas a mi, apenas la conocí ayer!

- Maldición!- dijo molesto el rubio lanzándose en un clavado para sacar a la pelirroja. Después de unos segundos salió con ella abrazandolo.- Deja de asfixiarme!

- Estúpido Malfoy, casi me ahogo por tu culpa!

- Esto no estaría pasando si supieras nadar, comadreja!

- Pues esto no estaría pasando si no me hubieses empujado, idiota!

- Piérdete, tonta niña…! Acto seguido la soltó, pero la pelirroja no lo soltó, al contrario se agarro mas fuerte de su cuello

- No me vas a dejar aquí si no se nadar, llévame a la orilla!

- Suéltame y arréglatelas tu sola!- dijo tratando de apartarla cada vez mas fuerte

- Malfoy!, sácame de aquí tonto hurón asqueroso!

_Ha!, esto está buenísimo, jajaja, par de tontos, parecen enamorados, necesito una bebida para disfrutar esto mejor – _pensó Max, poniéndose mas cómodo

- Ya te dije que te las arregles como puedas, no eres tan valiente sin tu Potter verdad?

De repente el semblante de Ginny se entristeció, sus ojos se oscurecieron, soltó ligeramente el cuello de Draco y dejo de patear

- Que te pasa comadreja, tus fuerzas se desaparecieron de repente?

- Callate…sácame de aquí- una pequeña lágima corrió por su mejilla, pero el rubio creyó que era solo agua de la alberca

- Ya tan rápido te quieres ir de aquí? Yo que pensaba enseñarte a nadar…

- No quiero verte, tonto

- Segura? o déjame pensar, no será que le tienes miedo al agua o … ya sé!, me tienes miedo?

Esto encendió a la pelirroja que miró a los ojos al rubio con cierto desprecio - Claro que no!...como le podría temer a un hurón fastidioso!

- Ya, bueno, pues eso lo veremos…vamos a comenzar y quiero que me sueltes con un demonio!

Después de una hora Ginny ya podía nadar por si sola, aunque le fallaban un poco las respiraciones, iba mejorando, fue cuando el rubio la dejo sola para ir a la orilla a platicar con su amigo

- Eres un buen maestro, si no la haces con los negocios de tu familia, tienes buen futuro en el mundo muggle enseñando a nadar- comentó riendo el pelirrojo

- Idiota, jamás me mezclaría con los muggles- dijo mientras se volteaba, dándole la espalda a Ginny y recargando los brazos a la orilla, el sol bañaba la bien trabajada espalda del chico

- AH!- gritó Ginny desde el otro lado de la alberca

- Maldita sea! Y ahora que…?- murmuró a Max de mala gana, el chico no le respondió, solo le dedicó una mirada de diversión

- Mi querido amigo…

- Malfoy…demonios, porque no usas un bañador! Hay una dama presente- gritó Ginny tapándose la cara coloreada del mismo rojo encendido de sus cabellos

- Una dama?...dónde que no la veo?

- No te hagas el gracioso y tapate, ponte algo por Merlín!

- Ay, no te hagas la tonta si bien que te gusta lo que ves…!- dijo burlonamente, dándose la vuelta para que lo apreciara mejor

- Jajajaja…querido amigo, al parecer a Ginebra no le gustan tus encantos, puso una cara…jajaja, creo que te ha bajado de tu nube…oye por cierto se me había olvidado preguntarte, donde se metieron mi tia y tu madre, no las he visto desde ayer

- Mi padre me dijo que salieron muy temprano al callejón Diaggon…al parecer tenían cita con una organizadora de eventos- dijo Draco mientras se peinaba hacia atrás los cabellos húmedos

- Malfoy, por Merlín eres un exhibicionista!

- Ya dejame…! Como puedes soportarla…?- dijo esto ultimo dirigiéndose al chico que tenia a un lado

- La verdad es que me agrada que discutan, es tan tan entretenido…jajaja

- Cissy, ahora que hemos terminado con los preparativos de la fiesta del sábado, te parece si vamos a ese curioso bar?

- Curioso bar?..Las tres escobas, Merlín, querida es una taberna! Qué quieres ir a hacer ahí?

- Tengo hambre…ya es tarde y al no haber ningún otro establecimiento medio decente, creí que…

- Si, tienes razón, ya es algo tarde, tomemos algo, si es que tienen algo bueno, y vayamos a casa, hay que detallar algunas cosas con Ginebra aun- dijo la Sra. Malfoy mientras abría la puerta de las 3 escobas, escogieron un lugar apartado del resto de las personas, mientras se sentaban Narcissa observó a la pareja que estaba cerca de las escaleras

- Querida voy al tocador, ya regreso...

- Si, no te preocupes Giselle- sin perder a la pareja de vista Narcissa llamó al mesero

- Se le ofrece algo señora?

- 15 galeones, por toda la información que puedas proporcionarme sobre la pareja que esta cerca de las escaleras y 5 más, por tu discreción- Narcissa colocó una bolsita con galeones sobre la mesa. Poco tiempo después de que su amiga volvió, ordenaron algo de comer y Narcissa se levantó- Discúlpame querida, creo que debo avisarle a Lucius que vamos camino a casa- la rubia mujer se levantó y subió las escaleras, no llamó la atención de nadie, salvo la del mesero con quien había sostenido una pequeña charla minutos antes- Y bien…que tienes que decir respecto a lo que te pedí?

- Señora, el joven que se encuentra donde me dijo es el mismísimo Harry Potter, sus padres murieron a manos de quien no debe ser nombrado y desde entonces fue criado con sus tíos, muggles…

- Omite la parte de la trágica biografía del chico, que no tengo tiempo para eso, quiero saber con quién esta

- La chica se llama Morgan Eccles, hija del jefe del departamento de exportación de objetos mágicos en el ministerio, al parecer, llevan algunos meses saliendo, según mi fuente, el joven Potter estaba saliendo con otra chica, la hija de Arthur Weasley, hasta antes de la derrota del que no debe ser nombrado, pero después la dejó por esta chica, al parecer la chica Weasley esta destrozada, pues Potter fue el amor de su vida según me dicen, y lo que le cayó en traste a la chica fue que aparentemente Potter y Eccles están comprometidos y han pasado gran parte del verano, ambos, en la casa Weasley…pero si me permite agregar señora…

- Con eso me basta…espero seas lo bastante inteligente como para olvidar esta pequeña conversación. _Vaya vaya, asi que el Sr. Potter resultó ser un desgraciado, creí que sería un estorbo, pero resultó una excelente pieza…veamos como reaccionas querida Ginebra al ver de nuevo a tu héroe de la mano de otra, claro, no soy tan cruel como para dejarte sin un consuelo… _- Pensó la rubia mujer

¡Plop!- Señorita, disculpe que la distraiga de sus actividades recreativas con los jóvenes, pero la Señora Malfoy desea hablar con usted- Teity, la elfina de Ginny le tendió una bata de baño y desapareció. Ginny salió de la alberca rumbó al salón de té donde se imaginaba la esperaban, tocó y como no escuchó respuesta alguna abrió la puerta, vió a su madre y a Narcissa en una mesa, platicando, mientras unas plumas escribían sobre unos sobres

- Ginebra, hija, acércate, queríamos preguntarte a cerca de los invitados al baile del sábado

- Creo que no es tan importante mi opinión, porque, estoy segura de que no conozco a ninguna de las personas a las que piensan invitar, así que pueden invitar a quien quieran…

- Estas segura Ginebra?, no quisiéramos cometer ningún error en tu fiesta

- Gracias, señora Malfoy, pero la verdad es que confío en ustedes y como les dije, estoy segura que no conozco a nadie de las personas en su lista de invitados…

Justo cuando Ginny iba de salida del salón chocó con Alexander- Ginebra, justo te estaba buscando, acaba de llegar un paquete, quiero que lo veas. Nunca había visto a su padre tan feliz…internamente le hacía sentir una gran calidez y por ello también sonrió, su papá, mas que eso parecía un adolescente mas que podría llamar su amigo, lo siguió por el pasillo hasta llegar a la biblioteca donde estaba Lucius, Draco y Max ya esperándolos

- Vaya Malfoy encontraste lo que se te había perdido en la alberca?- dijo Ginny mirando a Draco sentado con una bata blanca cubriéndolo, aun tenía el cabello húmedo e incluso de algunos mechones aun goteaba un poco de agua

Draco desvío la mirada hacia una de las ventanas, de perfil era mas agradable pensaba la pelirroja, asi no se podía ver su cara de asco que normalmente se cargaba…hasta le daba un aire de relajación…- Yo no perdí nada, sería tu imaginación

- Malfoy?... porque lo llamas por su apellido, querida? Creí que se llevaban bien… - dijo Alexander algo extrañado

- Eh, pues…

- Seguramente una costumbre del colegio, Alexander, además, me parece que no han compartido mucho tiempo juntos, así que le ha de resultar extraño a Ginebra el llamarle por su nombre - intervino Lucius recordando los planes de su esposa, no quería que su amigo se llevara ciertas impresiones sobre la mala relación de los chicos- bueno, no nos retrasemos más, y ya diles para que rayos los quieres aquí

- Si, si, ya voy, siempre apresurándome! Bueno, pues hoy llegó un paquete, las escobas que habíamos mandado a hacer por fin están aquí..las siete sanas y salvas!- con un movimiento de varita las envolturas que cubrían las escobas comenzaron a desenrollarse, mostrando los vehículos, siete relucientes escobas, todas distintas, la pelirroja tenía la cara llena de admiración, si bien el volar era su pasatiempo favorito

- Ahora el punto es como hacer que Giselle quiera volar…odia las alturas

- Aviso…la mía es la azul- dijo Max, levantándose de su asiento rumbo a la escoba de mango azul marino que aun no se terminaba de desempacar- que nadie la toque…me siento como un crío con caldero nuevo!

- Oye!..ya le había echado el ojo a esa, tu alemán!- dijo Draco levantándose y yendo rumbo al pelirrojo

- Pues escoge otra…hay seis mas!- Ginny se apresuró a escoger la plateada que le había llamado la atención antes de que Draco la viera y terminara por tomarla antes que ella, el rubio decidió tomar la negra, Lucius se quedó con la verde botella, la cual honestamente la pelirroja creyó sería para Draco, Alexander tomó la de color vino, y quedaron dos mas, una dorada y una blanca. Ginny no dejaba de admirar su escoba, tenía la inscripción "_Speed of light. Limited edition_" en el mango, que escoba tan curiosa nunca había viso una así, ni la Saeta de Fuego de Harry era tan hermosa, no era completamente recta, se curveaba y al final terminaba en un espiral muy bien tallado, las ramitas de la cola eran muy finas y bastante afiladas

- Pues si me disculpan, yo voy a probar esta belleza, mil gracias papá…- ginny salió corriendo hacia el jardín dejando a todos mirándose entre sí

- creí que volaríamos todos para probarlas…- dijo Alexander

- Pues parece que ya se adelantó a probarla sola…- dijo Draco

- Y que esperas para acompañarla, no conoce los alrededores, se podría perder Draco!- dijo Lucius bastante exaltado

- No se pierde…- inquirió Max, aun así, sabiendo que no era bueno enfrentar a su padre en frente de terceros, Draco salió tras la pelirroja

_Rayos…nunca había dormido tanto y tan rico en mi vida…_abriendo lentamente los ojos, Ginny se encontró en su nueva enorme habitación color ciruela, trató de darse la vuelta para conciliar de nuevo el sueño que tantas noches por los últimos meses se había escapado de sus noches, sin embargo, había cierto peso en sus piernas que no dejaba que se moviera, asustada, la pelirroja se levantó de golpe y notó que era la elfina quien estaba sentada sobre ella- Teity, que diablos haces tan temprano?

- Nada temprano, señorita, son la 1 de la tarde, la señora me envió a despertarla porque su maquillista no tarda en venir

- Mi..?- justo antes de seguir la conversación a lo lejos se escuchaban voces:

- Las velas gruesas al lago, las delgadas sobre las mesas…encargué 20 ramos de lirios frescos!

- Qué esta pasando afuera?

- Su fiesta señorita…lo olvidó?

- Mi qué?...demonios la fiesta! – acto seguido Ginny se levantó y corrió al baño para abrir los grifos de la tina y ducharse- Cómo pude olvidarlo…! Pero cómo diablos pude despertar hasta ahora, son mas de la una!

La elfina apareció a su lado ayudándole a poner esencias en la bañera – La señorita llegó muy tarde ayer, el joven Malfoy la trajo y usted esta profundamente dormida desde entonces

- Malfoy?...Draco Malfoy?...- de repente una idea azotó su mente- que me hizo ese malnacido hurón hijo de…!

- Ginebra…?- Giselle había entrado en la recamara de la chica- Te has levantado ya?, perezosa, no tardan en venir a arreglarnos para la fiesta, terminaste de ducharte? Narcissa también esta apunto de llegar, querida

- Ya, ya salgo!- la pelirroja salió del baño envuelta en toallas y se sorprendió al ver a la señora Malfoy además de su madre- señora Malfoy…creí que aun no llegaba

-Justo acabo de llegar, querida- contestó la rubia mujer examinando con la mirada mas fría que pudo sacar, la forma en que lucia la chica – supongo que encontraremos algo que te quede mejor que una bola de trapos- dicho esto Narcissa se dirigió al guardarropa de Ginny, pero no tardó mucho en regresar – Giselle, no hay nada que me convenza en esa pequeña colección, debimos pensar en la ropa que usaría…no se como pudimos pasar por alto este detalle

- Y que sugieres? Los invitados llegarán a las 6…no podemos ir en este momento a conseguir un vestido

- Llamaré a mi modista de cabecera, siempre esta disponible para mi

- Usted tiene una modista de cabecera? – preguntó la chica sorprendida _Me pregunto si habrá alguien que le limpie la nariz y que sea de cabecera…jajaja_

- Claro, toda dama debe tener una, en mi caso fue cortesía de mi suegra, a quien estoy a punto de presentarte ha diseñado la ropa de la familia Malfoy por generaciones!

_Uuuuy si ha diseñado la ropa de los Malfoy por generaciones debe ser un infieri…! Solo con que no me vaya a dar algún vestido horriblemente viejo y anticuado, como el que Ronald uso en su 4to año!…rayos…por que no se pudo conformar con la ropa que ya tengo! Que exigente mujer!_

- Esta es Kiat

- Un elfo doméstico?- Exclamó Ginny

- Que gusto que aproveches las clases en Hogwarts, si, una elfina, tiene un talento inigualable, veamos…- Narcissa miraba de arriba hacia abajo a la pelirroja y daba varias vueltas a su alrededor- si, creo que el azul rey o el verde botella le sentaría bastante bien, que sea un vestido holgado debajo y ceñido de arriba, si, hasta la 7ª costilla, mangas, ¾ por supuesto

- Creo que la que tiene el talento eres tu, Cissy, Ginebra, creo que estas en buenas manos…veré si ya llegó el estilista- dicho esto la bruja desapareció, la elfina comenzó a trabajar de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Narcissa, primero apareció un gran tramo de seda azul rey que se enroscó alrededor de la chica, con chasquidos de los dedos la elfina iba manipulando la tela para que tomará las caprichosas formas de la imaginación de su ama, mientras tanto, el estilista había llegado y comenzó su trabajo con Giselle y luego con Narcissa, la verdad no había hecho nada nuevo dado que ambas mujeres se veían bastante bien se hicieran lo que se hicieran, el verdadero reto era la chica a quien apenas le habían terminado el vestido

- Cissy, ese vestido plateado te va maravilloso – La verdad era que la señora Malfoy no se podía ver mas "fantasmalmente deslumbrante"..toda ella era demasiado…pálida, su madre en cambio le gustaban los colores mas vivos y ese vestido morado no podía ser la excepción- Ginebra, hija, te esperamos allá, los invitados comenzarán a llegar en cualquier momento y tu padre es tan despistado que dudo vaya a recibir a alguien…

_A punto de entrar a la boca del lobo y sola!.._Ya lista, creyó que si no bajaba alguien iría a buscarla y ella era todo menos una cobarde

-Vaya, todos se empezaban a preguntar si ya habías huido…pero veo que no tenemos tanta suerte...

Ginny volteo asustada pues hacia unos segundos estaba completamente sola – Malfoy que demonios haces aquí? No te enseñaron a tocar la puerta?

- Ya te he dicho a que he venido y respecto a tu segunda pregunta la toqué, dos veces, pero o estas tan sorda o tu mente solo te permite una actividad a la vez: pensar o escuchar, de cualquier manera no vine a darte explicaciones, asi que si no te molesta mejor nos vamos

- Puedo saber porque te mandaron a ti?

- Pues porque soy un chico muy bien parecido, no crees?

- Porque diablos traes un moño del mismo color y hasta de la misma tela que mi vestido?

- Que no es obvio, tengo que explicártelo?- volteó a verla el rubio con desdén y aburrimiento

- Ni creas que seré tu pareja en la fiesta!

- Ya, bueno, creo te gustará estar sola entre personas que no conoces – dicho esto Draco salió de la recamara de la chica

_Pedazo de troll..! _Draco le había tocado la fibra mas sensible hasta ese momento, ella no estaba dispuesta a estar completamente sola con una bola de snobs desconocidos, claro que la víbora de Malfoy no era la mejor opción, pero al menos era una opción…

- Quieres esperarme, tú horrible... Malfoy!- Draco detuvo la marcha, giró y le mostró la cara y sonrisa mas arrogante que tenia

- Mira, créeme que eres la única que piensa que soy horrible y todavía que te hago un favor…por mi arréglatelas como puedas

- Bueno ya esta bien…lo siento, es solo…- las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse en sus ojos- es solo que todo esto es tan dificil, ha sido un gran cambio y todo tan rápido, no conozco a nadie, ni siquiera a mis padres y bueno, no eres mi mejor amigo, pero al menos eres alguien que conozco…perdón – _Por que tiene que ser el con quien justamente tengo que sincerarme…va a creer que soy un crio llorando por su rana de chocolate!_

- No, crees pero no me conoces, en lo absoluto…y no llores, se te arruinará el bonito maquillaje, no dejes que las arpías que te esperan abajo crean que eres débil.- Una ligera sonrisa se asomo en sus labios, cerro con cuidado la puerta y caminó al lado de Draco

- Supongo que ya sabes como debes comportarte no?

- Cómo que si se como tengo que comportarme! A mi nadie me enseña lo que debo o no debo hacer!

- No estas en Hogwarts así que presta atención y camina derecha, mete la panza…

- No tengo panza!

- Era para aflojar la tención, bueno, no debes hablar con quien no conoces, espera a ser presentada, dirígete a todos como usted, no puedes empezar a comer o beber algo si los demás no tienen con que…si no tienen ofréceles, come bocadillos uno por vez y mastícalos cuidadosamente, no te atragantes como es tu costumbre, ya se que los tacones son incómodos pero de nuevo, camina derecha y trata de cerrar las piernas cuando lo haces, caminas como Goyle!

- Has usado tacones alguna vez en tu vida?

- No, ni lo haré pero mi madre se queja constantemente de ellos, no digas ni insinúes que te lo dije, se enorgullece haciendo creer a la gente que los tacones son una extensión de sus pies…por ultimo, siempre, siempre, sin importar que, siéntete segura de lo que haces o lo que dices…como si fueses tu quien mandara- las puertas de la entrada se abrieron, la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver una enorme carpa de tela blanca vaporosa, magos y brujas elegantes dentro de ella, varias mesas con velas flotando, cientos de flores blancas, incluso el lago estaba rodeado por velas blancas con cisnes nadando en el interior, una alfombra morada con hilos dorados se extendía desde sus pies hasta la carpa, Draco la jaló ligeramente del brazo para indicarle que debían caminar ya…- algo importante y que no debes olvidar es que como tu pareja, debes iniciar el baile conmigo


	7. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

- Tampoco me puedes abandonar solo porque te venga en gana…en resumen todo el tiempo debes estar a mi lado- terminó el rubio con aire aburrido y mirando al cielo, Ginny también lo miraba…después de todo era simpático..pero eso no le quitaba lo despreciable que podía ser a veces y no estaba segura de que pudiese soportar toda una noche con el. De repente el flash de una cámara la sacó de su mente solo para notar una de las caras mas despreciables que conocía, claro además de la de Draco

- Es cierto querida, que tu y el joven Draco Malfoy han estado saliendo? Cómo ha tomado el señor Potter esto? Es acaso en venganza por su abandono por tu arribista compañera de Hogwarts?- dijo Rita Skeeter

- No haremos declaraciones de ningún tipo señora, porque no va y espera en su mesa con el resto de los reporteros de El Profeta?- dijo Draco jalando a la pelirroja por la alfombra rumbo a la carpa

- Cómo es eso que tu y yo estamos saliendo?, algo dijiste! Esa vieja arpía no diría nada si no supiese algo!

- Esa vieja solo inventa cosas…como si no la conocieras y desde cuando Potter te abandonó?

- No te metas en lo que no te importa…- contestó la pelirroja mirando al piso, es cierto que en los últimos días no había pensado en Harry, pero aun le dolía escuchar su nombre, la herida aun estaba abierta…ya no sangraba, pero aun dolía

- Me importa porque estoy viendo su estúpida cara rajada en este instante- Ginny levantó la cabeza mas por la sorpresa que por el deseo de comprobar lo que decía, era cierto, ahí estaba Harry con el mismo smoking que había usado en su cuarto año, no había cambiado mucho en realidad e iba de la mano de Morgan, quien traía un lindo vestido rojo de tirantes y sus cabellos castaños ultra lacios…- Así que esa boba es su nueva conquista, si que tiene mal gusto.- Harry y Morgan se quedaron cerca de un thestral, mientras que ellos entraron por la entrada principal a la carpa

- Draco, Ginebra, tardaron bastante, comenzaba a preocuparme por ustedes

- No tiene porque preocuparse señor Malfoy, no iba a huir esta noche en la que todos se esmeraron tanto, no soy cobarde

- Ginebra, hija, te ha gustado como quedó todo?- preguntó Giselle- se hizo todo pensando en tus gustos, Narcissa tenia una idea bastante clara de cómo podrían agradarte las cosas

- Si…la señora Malfoy atinó en todo, gracias- contestó esbozando la mejor sonrisa que pudo, trató de mostrarse lo mas sincera, todo estaba muy hermoso, pero, el haber visto a Harry aun de lejos le golpeo el corazón y el alma duramente- Y esto?- Ginny tomó la máscara dorada que su madre le ofrecia, estaba decorada con múltiples listones en tonos azul y plata

- Es un baile de mascaras querida, Teyti me dijo que te habían gustado las máscaras de tu recamara así que me pareció buena idea

_Supongo que la mayoría trajo su máscara de cuando eran mortífagos_

- Se lo que estas pensando y no, la mayoría de las máscaras fueron recién mandadas a hacer- dijo Draco en su oído haciendo que la pelirroja se estremeciera

- Tu! Leíste mi mente!

- Es una posibilidad

- No vuelvas a hacer eso, jamás!

- No te garantizo nada – contestó Draco con un tono cínico, Bellatrix le había enseñado en vida como dominar el arte de leer y bloquear la mente y el rubio jamás había desaprovechado la oportunidad de esa útil habilidad; Ginny enojada se apartó de Draco con la intención de conseguir un poco de agua, la velada apenas comenzaba y ya se sentía asfixiada, creía que alejarse un poco no violaría el pacto que significaba ser la pareja de Draco por esa noche, a no mas de 5 pasos vislumbró un mesero con copas, así que se dirigió hacia el

- Le molesto con un vaso de agua?

- Señorita, no tenemos agua, lo lamento pero…

- Permítame…- un chico de capa de terciopelo guinda y máscara dorada sacó su varita y con un ligero movimiento hizo aparecer en la bandeja del mesero una copa con agua, Ginny quiso agradecer pero con todas las cosas que Draco le había dicho sobre como comportarse no estaba segura de que debía hacer, como si el chico supiera en que dilema se encontraba, levantó nuevamente su varita y la pasó por enfrente de su cara haciendo desaparecer su máscara, un chico muy guapo se asomó, su piel era tan blanca como la de su rubio acompañante, sus ojos eran de un azul tan profundo como la noche, su nariz era recta y su barbilla partida, sus cabellos eran lacios, largos hasta los brazos y de un castaño muy obscuro- Mathias Kuivonen, un placer – hizo una reverencia y tomó la mano de Ginny para besarla

- Mathias…mucho tiempo sin verte, veo que ya conoces a Ginebra – interrumpió Draco fríamente- mi compañera de clases y en este baile…

- Ya se me hacía extraño que alguien como tu no estuviese acompañado – contestó el chico con la misma frialdad con la que Draco le había hablado – ha sido un verdadero placer, Ginebra y espero encontrarte por aquí en otra ocasión y sin esta…compañía – dicho esto se dio la vuelta

- Por qué hablabas con ese?

- Yo decido con quien o no hablar, eres mi acompañante porque no me quedo de otra, pero no eres mi dueño, además solo me dio un vaso con agua

- Seguro estará envenenada, viniendo de él no me extrañaría; ahora vuelvo, te conseguiré algo mejor que eso – dicho esto Draco desapareció los meseros, no teniendo más que dos opciones, quedarse ahí y hacer como que platicaba con algún invitado perdido o ir a sentarse a la mesa de honor, Ginny optó por la segunda, claro, no estuvo sola por mucho tiempo, Max llegó a hacerle compañía.

- Es mi imaginación o vi a Mathias platicando contigo? Seguro fue mi imaginación porqué no lo conoces

- No, no fue tu imaginación, cruzamos un par de palabras hasta que Draco apareció

- Draco y Mathias? Y no discutieron! , rayos, cómo me perdí de eso!

- Por Merlín que quieres decir, es qué Draco y Mathias no se llevan bien?

- Bromeas?...se odian!

-y eso como porqué?...Mathias me pareció un buen muchacho- dijo la pelirroja mientras recordaba lo guapo que le pareció y lo sensual que se vio al quitarse la máscara

-Pues…cuentan las malas lenguas que Mathias le quitó una conquista a Draco – comentó Max acercándose a Ginny para que nadie mas que ella pudiese escucharlo

- Una conquista? Y eso que! Apuesto a que Draco tiene miles, es un total y completo casanova sin vergüenza

- No querida, no cualquier conquista…Astoria Greengrass, ni mas ni menos la chica con la que pensaba comprometerse! Además, Mathias siempre ha hecho quedar a Draco en ridículo

- Pintas a Mathias como un niño malo…como si Draco no lo fuera

- Conocí a Mathias en Durmstrag y créeme tiene una gran cola que le pisen…claro, Draco no es ningún ángel pero si, es mas tranquilo

- Cómo crees! Es un cobarde horrible!...te lo digo yo, que lo conozco desde hace años

- Nah, prima, te apuesto a que lo conozco mejor que tu y en menos tiempo! Lo que tu ves de el no es mas que una simple careta, vivir en nuestra sociedad, con esas constantes expectativas y con Mathias humillándole no ha de ser nada fácil, tienes que aprender a ver lo que yace debajo…no solo lo que ves, lo que te cuentan o las primeras impresiones – dicho esto el pelirrojo se levantó, se acomodó su túnica y se volvió a la chica- iré a buscar a mis tíos, hay que recibir como se debe a los invitados.

Ginny no estuvo ni un momento a solas, en cuanto Max se fue, Draco apareció con un vaso de algo naranjado y espumoso

- Y eso?- preguntó Ginny

- Te dije que te traería algo mejor que un simple vaso de agua

- Eso es …cerveza de mantequilla? – el rubio asintió – no inventes…ya la extrañaba!...gracias

- No me des las gracias, esos ánimos los vas a necesitar para lo que viene

Ya estaban los siete reunidos en la entrada principal de la carpa; algunos magos que estaban dentro juzgando la apariencia de la fiesta, volvieron a salir para entrar acompañados de sus parejas o familias. Con todo el aroma de las flores que colgaban por toda la carpa Ginny se sintió embriagada, tanto, que no escuchaba cuando el duende nombraba a cada uno de los magos que iban entrando, la pelirroja pensaba que no era mas que un desfile interminable de magos y brujas esponjados y arrogantes como los Malfoy, pocas caras y menos apellidos fueron los que la pelirroja pudo retener, repentinamente sintió como el brazo de Draco donde tenía recargada su mano se tensó y antes de preguntarle si algo le sucedía obtuvo la respuesta: tres personas se acercaron, dos magos, con uno de ellos Ginny ya había conversado antes y una bruja

- El Señor Erno Kuivunen – dijo el duende hacia el mago de cabellos largos ya grises hasta la cintura, con una mirada astuta y vivaz – sus hijos Mathias – quien hizo una reverencia igual de pomposa como la anterior – y Leena Kuivonen – la chica era de aproximadamente la edad de Ginny, de cabellos largos y perfectamente rizados y rubios como los de una princesa, tenía una mirada de tanta ilusión y tan romántica que la transportó rápidamente al recuerdo de su amiga de la escuela, Luna. Las presentaciones siguieron y Ginny le hizo platica a Max, quien estaba a su costado izquierdo, para no aburrirse.

- Conoces a todos los magos de aquí?

- A la mayoría…el resto, no me interesan- dijo su primo algo distraído

- Ya no tarda mucho en terminar esta payasada, mira…los que siguen son funcionarios del ministerio de varios países – dijo Draco llamando la atención de Ginny para que no se notará tanto el poco interés de la chica por toda la escena

- El ministro de magia inglés, el señor Kingsley Shackelbolt- el mago era igual a como lo recordaba la pelirroja, moreno con su pendiente en la oreja, Ginny sintió como si regresara de su sueño de princesa a su vida anterior

- Kingsley! – Ginny estuvo a punto de lanzársele en un abrazo pero la detuvo las miradas que todos a su alrededor le lanzaban

- Señorita Ginebra, veo que le va muy bien. Dijo el ministro muy serio- si eso la hace feliz, me alegro por usted- dicho esto se retiró a su mesa. Los sentimientos de nerviosismo y aburrimiento fueron reemplazados por un vacio, Kingsley había sido casi un familiar mas por todo lo que convivieron en los tiempos de la Orden y ahora su indiferencia era un dolor mas hacia la lista de la chica; nuevamente sintió que Draco se tensaba, Ginny volteo a verlo con cara de que necesitaba una explicación para cada uno de sus ataques nerviosos, no era normal que alguien se tensara tanto, tantas veces y en tan poco tiempo, seguro el rubio tenía graves problemas de estrés!

Draco la miró y murmuró dos palabras que solo ella fue capaz de escuchar- lo siento…- acto seguido retiró su brazo donde la pelirroja se apoyaba; ah no, eso no!, no podía abandonarla cuando la fiesta apenas iniciaba con toda esa manada de magos locos!, justo cuando estaba a punto de replicar por qué diablos se marchaba sintió que el chico apoyaba su mano en su hombro, abrazándola y sacándole un brillo rojo a sus mejillas, los ojos de Ginny se abrieron de sorpresa ante la acción de Draco, pero antes de que sus labios dejaran escapar cualquier palabra el duende continuó – Finalmente, el señor Harry James Potter y su novia la señorita…- inevitablemente la mente de Ginny se alejo de la fiesta y de ese momento para aterrizar en su vida pasada al lado del chico que ahora tenía no a su lado, si no enfrente de ella, cada recuerdo, era una punzada en el corazón.

- Ginny…Ginny- escuchó lejanamente que la llamaban, esa voz que tanto amaba y que tanto la hería, cerró los ojos como si quisiera tratar de sellarla para siempre en su mente y en su corazón pues había tomado una decisión más… un suave apretón de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos – Ginny… por favor- escuchó de nuevo y respirando profundamente tomó el valor de mirar a Harry a la cara, seguía teniendo esos ojos que tanto le encantaban – por favor, debemos hablar…- pero algo había ocurrido, el semblante de la chica se oscureció y tenía cierto aire de soberbia, pero todo eso no concordaba con su expresión, su mirada seguía siendo cálida y juguetona, la tristeza de la que Harry era consiente que era su culpa ya no estaba.

Draco también lo notó, no supo porqué, pero sintió una especie de alegría al ver nuevamente a la Ginny que vio en Hogwarts, pero mejorada

- Disculpe, señor Potter, pero notará que estoy ocupada

- Ginn, tenemos que hablar!

- Que obstinado es! Como ya le dije, no podrá ser, por dos motivos, el primero no sería justo para su novia, dudo mucho que quiera dejarlo a solas conmigo y segundo porque estoy acompañada – sentenció mirando a Draco nuevamente como si con ello pudiese robarle algo de valor y carácter al rubio para continuar- ah..y porque no quiero

- Ginny tu no eras así..! te fuiste de casa con unos desconocidos, no hablas con tu familia en días y ahora hasta sales con Draco! Esto no esta bien! Pero si tu…

- Potter…- interrumpió Draco con enfado – porque no te sientas y la dejas en paz! Ya bastante daño le has hecho como para que hagas un numerito

- no mas daño del que un Malfoy puede hacerle

- y tu que sabes pedazo de…!- dijo lleno de coraje soltando a Ginny y a punto de saltar hacia Harry, si algo no soportaba el rubio era que se metieran con su familia

- Draco, por favor!- interrumpió Lucius – olvidas dónde estas? Respeta un poco por favor!, en cuanto a usted señor Potter le ruego que tome asiento

Harry y Morgan se fueron a sentar, Harry daba grandes zancadas, estaba tan molesto que no notaba como murmuraban sobre el a cada paso que daba

- Alguien me puede explicar que demonios fue eso!- dijo Alexander muy molesto

- Draco, por qué no llevas a Ginebra por algo de aire…? Esta algo pálida- dijo Narcissa, luego de que los chicos se retiraron contó brevemente los hechos de los que se había enterado en las tres escobas, claro, no sin antes haberlos aderesado en contra de Harry

- No puedo creer lo que le ha hecho a Ginebra!...después de todo lo que el mundo mágico cuenta de el…Ah, pero lo quiero fuera de aquí! Lejos de mi hija- dijo Alex conteniendo la furia y con el rostro cada vez mas rojo

- No tío, no nos conviene, Harry Potter es "el salvador del mundo mágico", la prensa esta aquí así que imagínate como quedaremos. Agradezcamos que ya hay quien se pelea los amores de Ginebra…

-Qué quieres decir con pelearse los amores de Ginebra?...apenas es una niña!- intervino la madre de la chica

- Ay tia, por Grindelwald! No es una niña, ya esta bastante grandecita y no me digas que no te has fijado en ninguna de las actitudes de Draco con ella?- mientras mas hablaba Max mas se ruborizaba Narcissa- es bastante obvio que se siente atraído por ella

- Pues yo no veo nada! Y no invoques a Grindelwald! – dijo Alex

- No tio, fijate atentamente, además, Mathias también le ha echado el ojo, no has visto como la mira?

Lucius se atragantó con sus bebida – Mathias Kuivonen, de Finlandia? – bien sabia Lucius la historia que el y su hijo se cargaban y no iba a permitir que ese muchacho interviniera de nuevo en los planes de su esposa

- Mathias no es mas que un mujeriego, igual que su padre, si lo sabemos nosotros!, tendrá que cambiar si es que de verás de ha "echado el ojo" a Ginebra como dices…en cuanto a Draco…ya veremos, al final es ella quien decide, aunque, debo admitir que me alegraría que Draco alejara a ese pedazo de cobarde de Potter!

Ginny y Draco caminaban por la orilla del lago, ella con la mirada fija en un cisne solitario, se preguntaba si lo que había hecho estaba bien, si todo lo que estaba pasando estaba bien, miró al rubio, quien se había detenido cerca de unas velas, nunca imaginó que estaría en aquella situación y si alguien le hubiese dicho que algún día él le ayudaría seguro le hubiese lanzado un mocomurcielago, no era la persona mas amable pero al menos se había portado, hasta ese punto, bien con ella…

- Ahora que estamos solos…- comenzó el rubio con una voz casi inaudible- yo…

- Draco, pasa algo, te encuentras bien? Me estas asustando – la pelirroja no pudo dejar de notar que las velas que iluminaban su cara le proporcionaban un brillo aperlado que hacían que su rostro se viera aun mas pálido, incluso parecía enfermo

- Si, si, estoy bien, solo quería darte algo, de cumpleaños ya sabes

- Por Merlín! Créeme ya has hecho bastante por mi hoy, mas de lo que hubiese pensado que eras capaz de hacer

- Si ya se…mas incluso, de lo que yo mismo me hubiese imaginado, el punto es que te compre algo, espero que te guste – de su túnica sacó una caja de terciopelo azul que le tendió a Ginny – si no te gusta puedes ir y cambiarlo

Ginny abrió la caja y se sorprendió al ver un brazalete, parecían dos serpientes entrelazadas, solo que sin cabeza ni cola – bromeas? Esta hermoso…gracias!, es…

-No, no es plata. Es oro blanco y titanio en el broche, por si algún día te da un achaque de locura, como los que acostumbras, no lo puedas romper…

- A mi no me da ningún achaque! – contestó la chica irritada – debió costarte una fortuna

- no tanto – Draco tomó el brazalete y se lo puso, en cuanto lo cerró, el brazalete se ajustó a su muñeca – en realidad es una baratija, claro, no estas acostumbrada a ver esta clase de regalos asi que cualquier cosa te parece grande

- ya empezaste!...quieres callarte Malfoy?

- Bueno, como creo que ya estas mejor, creo que deberíamos volver antes de que alguien piense que te has fugado o que el cara rajada crea que te he secuestrado

En cuanto regresaron a la carpa una chica, a la que Ginny reconoció como la hermana de Mathias los abordó- Ay Ginebra, todo en tu fiesta es perfecto, todo tan bello – suspiró mirando alrededor – y tu vestido! Es hermoso, sabes?, me has recordado a los vestidos que usaron en la película Orgullo y prejuicio, ¡son tan el estilo de Caroline Bingley!- Ginny quedó desconcertada, no sabía que responder, es obvio que la chica esperaba una respuesta igual de efusiva como todo lo que ella había dicho, pero al no recibir ninguna contestación miró a Draco nerviosa, como buscando ayuda, la cual, obviamente el rubio no le dio- …yo, lo siento – dijo desanimada, antes de retirarse a su mesa agregó- parece que servirán ya la cena

- Dije algo malo?- dijo Ginny a Draco – y quien diablos es Caroline Bingley?

- Orgullo y prejuicio es un libro muggle, un clásico, romántico, del tipo de Cumbres Borrascosas, que me parece estas leyendo, aunque este si tiene un "final feliz" para todos y la tal Caroline es una muggle del libro así que deja de mirar a todos lados porque no la encontrarás aquí – agregó el rubio al ver como Ginny se paraba ligeramente de puntitas y volteaba a su alrededor

- Creí que odiabas a los muggles

- Una cosa es que los odie y otra muy diferente es que sea un maldito inculto ignorante…- la pelirroja sonrió, Malfoy leyendo libros románticos? Eso era para verse! – al parecer Leena ha hecho mas que leer los libros, parece una amante de los muggles y una romántica empedernida, una combinación peligrosa y mal vista en nuestra sociedad, lo que causa vergüenza a su padre, por eso y otras razones es una de las chicas menos pretendidas de nuestro círculo

- Y eso es malo?

- Depende tu punto de vista pero se quedará solterona y sin amigas- Ginny volteó a mirarla, no podía creer como una chica tan bella y encantadora con esas virtudes fuese despreciada - mira, tenía razón, los elfos empezaron a servir.

El banquete no fue tan copioso como el de Hogwarts pero si igual de exquisito – Ginebra- dijo Max- esto es un filete, no el borrego entero!, no hace falta que emplees tanta fuerza como para partir el plato

- Oye, tampoco soy una cavernícola!

-Hey…tranquila, me sacarás un ojo!- Draco bajo lentamente la mano de la chica que tenía el cuchillo como si temiera que tarde o temprano se lo lanzara, de repente, su plato desapareció

- Oigan, pero…si apenas había empezado

- Ginebra, no creías que te iban a dejar ahí el borrego todo el dia! Engordarías terriblemente- agregó su primo

- Pero que diablos!- murmuró el rubio

- Cómo? Draco Malfoy nunca ha probado el mousse de queso y chocolate?- dijo la pelirroja con son de burla

-eh..? no!- contestó el aludido, la chica volteo a ver a su madre quien le sonrió, la pelirroja le había enseñado esa receta que era su favorita un par de días atrás

- Pruébalo, anda, es delicioso!

- Uhm…y si no me gusta, qué?- contestó Draco muy suave y seductoramente poniendo a la pelirroja algo nerviosa

- Pues no se…ahí lo dejas- contestó ruborizada, el nunca había hablado asi!

- Olvidalo…igual lo probaré- tomo una cucharada, su cara no revelaba ninguna expresión respecto al postre que tenía en la boca – pues…no esta tan mal

- Te lo dije!- nuevamente los platos desaparecieron – por las barbas de Merlín, apenas y probé mi plato!

- No te relajes tanto, ahora si viene lo bueno….vamos a ver de que estas hecha – dijo el rubio mirándola burlonamente y levantando su copa continuó – salud

- de que rayos hablas Malfoy? – antes de que Draco respondiera una pequeña orquesta en la parte lateral comenzó a tocar, no había magos, solo eran los instrumentos que tocaban un bello vals, sus padres se levantaron a bailar y notó como todos los invitados voltearon hacia la pista de mármol, nunca había visto a una mujer moverse con tanta elegancia y ligereza, su padre era la pareja perfecta, se compenetraban tan bien que no parecían dos cuerpos separados, era como si supieran que movimiento haría el otro o tal vez solo fuera que habían bailado mucho esa pieza, su mente giró hacia los Malfoy, quienes fueron los siguientes en levantarse, cuanta soberbia y delicadeza exhibía esa pareja, luego Max se levantó, no dijo una sola palabra solo un suspiro, como si fuese necesario para tomar valor, con quien iba a bailar? Hasta donde la chica recordaba no tenía pareja, con toda la curiosidad lo siguió hasta que se detuvo en la segunda mesa de la izquierda y le pidió a Leena que bailara con el con una inclinación, parecía un soldadito de juguete y una muñeca, ambos bailaban casi tan bien como las otras dos parejas, que bonito cuadro hacían, sus padres, los Malfoy y su primo…de repente Ginny cayó en cuenta – Oye…qué…no esperaras que bailemos de verdad o si?

- A que vienes a un baile si no es a eso? – contestó como si fuese la pregunta mas tonta que jamás le hubiesen hecho, se levantó y le ofreció su mano a la pelirroja

- Pero es que yo…

- Tu que…?

- yo…no se bailar esto!

Draco abrió los ojos como si el barón sanguinario se le hubiese aparecido de repente y aun mas pálido le dijo – por qué demonios no me habías dicho nada! Por qué hasta ahora! Podríamos haber pretendido que te rompiste un pie o cualquier cosa pero se te ocurre decirme ahorita!...sabes que? Olvidalo…

- Que olvide que?

- Que eras una común y corriente Gryffindor y empieza a actuar como una Slytherin, aprende el arte de mezclar la astucia, el engaño y el valor y no hagas las cosas solo por hacer…pretende que sabes bailar.- Ginny sabía que en cualquier momento la gente notaria que no estaba en la pista con los demás anfitriones abriendo el baile, así que aguantando la respiración se levantó – solo…no mires tus pies y yo guío – entraron a la pista, el rubio la miró a los ojos, ella aun sosteniendo la respiración se sorprendió cuando la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia el, se movieron lentamente en circulo en medio de la pista, mientras los demás invitados se acercaban a bailar, nadie parecía interesarse en el hecho de que sus movimientos al compás de la melodía no fueran tan bellos o elaborados como el de otras parejas. Al final la cosa no fue tan mala como pensó que podría ser, al contrario, fue bastante fácil y sabía que en parte eso se lo debía a Draco, al parecer Max tenía razón, había mas debajo de lo que se veía en el rubio, incluso se podría decir que había un corazón gentil…y además era guapo, era la primera vez que lo veía como tal, a pesar de su palidez, que en la noche mas bien parecía un aura aperlada de ángel que el defecto de su piel, sus ojos, cualquiera podría perderse en esa niebla para encontrar la calidez de su alma…- Ya ves? Hay cosas peores que bailar…te importaría si vuelvo en un minuto, tengo un patético y molesto pendiente que atender. – Draco condujo a Ginny de nuevo a la mesa para luego alejarse por la orilla de la pista hasta que llego a una mesa relativamente alejada, pero bastante cerca a la de Harry, por un momento la pelirroja pensó que iría a buscar bronca con el ojiverde, pero no, un estrujo en su estomago se produjo cuando vio a Draco hablar con una hermosa chica rubia a la que conocía solo de vista en Hogwarts, otra víbora, es que solo había Slytherins ahí?

- Así que Draco revive viejas pasiones…- la voz suave y a la vez grave de Mathias la trajo vuelta al baile.

- Perdóname…no te escuché, decías Mathias? – dijo la pelirroja un poco fastidiada, no sabia si se debía a que ya estaba asqueada de tantas cosas por ese dia o porque Draco la había dejado…era injusto! Quién se creía que era?… casi le prohibía alejarse de él y lo primero que hacía es ir tras la primer chica que medio se le atravesaba en el camino!

- De Draco, no es un secreto que él y Astoria tuvieron historia…parece que han revivido ciertas…relaciones – la chica volteó nuevamente hacia la mesa donde anteriormente se encontraban solo para descubrir que ya no estaban ahí, sino en la pista bailando bastante juntos – tendrás que disculparme pero, no entiendo como deja a una chica tan hermosa e inteligente como tú, de tener el privilegio de ser tu pareja esta noche no te haría algo de esa naturaleza…no puedo permitir que te quedes aquí, sola y en tu propia fiesta, no, no…- todo lo que decía el apuesto chico comenzaba a acaramelarla tanto al punto de sentirse sedada, ya no sabía ni que decía solo lo miraba…era acaso posible que chicos tan atractivos estuviesen a su alrededor?...y sin embargo por el único por el que suspiraba ya no le correspondía – es que quieres bailar conmigo?

- Eh…yo…

- Anda, vamos…punainen kukka…no quiero verte sola y triste…

- cómo…cómo me llamaste? – Ginny se levantó inconscientemente alarmada de que las palabras del finlandés pudieran ser un insulto, sin embargo el chico no pareció notar su sorpresa y solo se limitó a tomarla de la mano y a conducirla suavemente hacía la pista de baile

- Punainen significa rojo y kukka es por flor…eso eres para mi, una hermosa flor roja…pero que por alguna razón teme florecer – Ginny lo miró a los ojos…simplemente bellos, era como mirar el azul del mar en pleno atardecer, pero a la vez, había algo en ellos que la intimidaban, también sentía algo extraño…no era la primera vez que Ginny veía esos ojos…le asustaba el no poder recordar donde había visto esa mirada antes, y también comenzaba a desesperarle, a ponerla tensa y ansiosa el hecho de que Mathias la mirara tan directamente, como si algo quisiera descubrir, su mirada, si bella…pero ansiosa y voraz – Qué escondes Ginebra? A qué le temes?

- No tengo ni idea de a que te refieras – la pelirroja desvió la mirada hacía la pequeña orquesta que ahora se encontraba acompañando a un quinteto de chicas, una traía una especie de violín, otra un cello, otra estaba al piano, una más un una guitarra y la ultima con una especie de tambor bastante curioso

- Siento haberte incomodado…- la música comenzó, era extraño, después de media fiesta con solo música clásica escuchar ahora un grupo de chicas…

_There's a place I don't want you to know of  
Hidden deep in a blindfolded heart  
Where the desperate walk in silence,  
Waiting for the ghosts to depart_

- Sabes quienes son? – al no recibir una respuesta de parte de la chica con quien bailaba continuó – ese grupo es de mi país…

_There's a game I don't want you to know of  
Masquerade, Cirque du Dècadence  
A pawn in an empty chessboard  
Moved around by a hand of a fool_

Never played it safe  
It's a wicked game  
Any hand, any call, I'm in

_- _ Eh…no, no sabia, lo siento, no conozco muchos cosas fuera de este país

- No importa…- contesto el chico acercandose peligrosamente a Ginny, justo antes de rozar sus labios color Durazno, se desvió hacia su oreja pera continuar susurrandole –presta atención a lo que dice…__

_It said: "Love like you've never been hurt  
And dance till dawn like you've just been born  
A perfect toy made by perfect tools  
Playing Ring Around the Rosie with a crowd of fools  
Take a hold of my hand, I have sights to show you  
Gingerbread house, Pleasure Island, Big Blue  
Turn off the light, close your eyes wide shut  
And welcome the precious dark"  
_

…

_Take a hold of my hand, I have sights to show you  
Gingerbread house, Pleasure Island, Big Blue  
Turn off the light, close your eyes wide shut  
And welcome the precious dark"_

_There was always a place that you knew of  
You were holding the keys all along  
There was always a game that you knew of_  
_Now you're one of them washed ashore_ – murmuró Mathias al oido de la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que la banda cantaba el mismo verso, obviamente la banda no le despertaba las mismas sensasiones a Ginny que el tener a un chico tan sexy como Mathias susurrandole sabrá merlín que cosas al oído, tras toda esa sedación nada existía en la fiesta fuera de ellos dos, los susurros de Mathias y la piel de Ginny cada vez mas erizada…

Todo le daba vueltas, el suave olor de las flores, la voz del chico, era como si todo fuese perfecto, sin Harry, sin Malfoy, sin problemas…solo exquisitas sensaciones, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de su acompañante, de repente sintió que no había nada mas en el mundo, solo el, al menos eso le decía una parte de sí, pero otra tenía miedo, no solo de lo que estaba pasando, de todo..- Atención Ginebra! Esto no es normal- le gritaba su cerebro- hay algo mal!. Esa mirada, es hermosa…No! Hay algo mal, esos ojos, los has visto en otro lado. Todo es tan perfecto…tan perfecto que puede que todo este mal…!- se encontraba su mente en una enorme encrucijada, algo le decía que se dejara llevar pero otra parte de si misma le decía que tuviese cuidado- Ginnebra no te dejes llevar, hay algo mal con este tal Mathias!...sus ojos…su canción! Hay algo mal!

- Ginebra!...te he buscado por todos lados!- dijo Malfoy tomandola del brazo y llevándola hacia la mesa- creí que habías comprendido lo que significaba ser mi pareja!

- Si tonto hurón! Lo entendí…

-Estas bien? Dónde demonios habías estado..?

Ginny volteó a ver hacia donde había estado bailando con Mathias, pero ni el ni la banda ya estaban ahí, confundida contestó- estaba bailando, con Mathias…

- Estas demente, ese imbécil hace un buen rato que se largo con su familia…llevas media velada perdida! Asi que no me vengas con que estabas con ese idiota!

-No…yo…de verdad estaba con el, bailamos, bailamos solo una canción…de una banda de su país…yo…

Todo se volvió completamente borroso…

-Ginebra! Maldición – Draco apenas pudo sostener a Ginny antes de que cayera al suelo desmayada


	8. Relaciones familiares

_Ahahahaha, perdón por la tardanza, yo se que no tengo perdón por tardarme un año en actualizar, pero lo importante es que ya estoy de regreso, con ideas en mente, trabajando en el nuevo capitulo, espero que este les agrade, ya había sido empezado el año pasado pero me tarde en volverle a agarrar el hilo a la historia…díganme que les ha parecido?_

CAPITULO 10

- Hey, hey Ginebra…despierta…- susurraba el rubio mientras dejaba caer finas gotas de agua sobre el rostro de la pelirroja, poco a poco iba reaccionando…

- Dónde…dónde estoy? – le dolía un poco el cuello y la espalda, al tratar de llevar su mano a la cabeza descubrió que estaba recargada en algo blando y tibio – Malfoy?! – dijo incorporándose sobresaltada

- Hey…tranquila, menos mal que despertaste, creí que morirías en mi cama…- repuso Draco cargándola ligeramente y recostándola por completo en la suave y enorme cama del rubio

- En…en tu cama! Pero que diablos me hiciste!

- Yo? Preferías acaso que te dejara tirada por ahí!? No acabo de entender porque diablos te hago favores…

- Lo siento, es solo que…estoy asustada, bien?!- contestó mientras se incorporaba aun mareada – qué fue lo que pasó?

- Te desmayaste

- Y cómo es que terminé aquí! Eres un aprovechado, degenerado

- Créeme que de ser tu preferiría estar en un lugar tibio recostado que tirado en cualquier lado, eres muy extraña, lo sabes? O será que prefieres dormir en el piso?

- Viajas mucho, Malfoy? - Ginny no escuchó su comentario, veía un libro, sobre la mesa de noche, de diferentes ciudades de Europa - …Ginebra?

Malfoy se volvió para arrebatarle el libro – Jamás dejarás de meterte donde no te llaman…es que no has aprendido modales!? Lo siento…será mejor que te lleve a casa, Alexander debe estar preocupado por ti, por cierto…el sábado, hoy en una semana, estaremos de regreso en Hogwarts

Draco alcanzó a ver la tristeza en los ojos de la pelirroja – Ya lo superarás, no se lo que pase por tu mente ni tu corazón, pero, lo superarás… encontrarás algo…o a alguien más.

No puedo creer lo que le dije…" encontrarás a alguien mas!" que estupidez como si ella se fijara en mi…además esta Mathias…ese estúpido que tenía que venir a hacer aquí!...bah! debo de dejar de pensar en tonterías – Nuevamente el rubio no podía dormir, desde que Ginny estaba en su mente, las cosas eran diferentes y ahora que estaba cerca eran un caos – pronto estaremos de regreso en ese estúpido colegio… - dijo al levantarse, sin encender ninguna vela corrió una de las gruesas cortinas y salió a la terraza – vaya, así que tu tampoco puedes dormir eh? - la habitación de Draco miraba en dirección hacia la mansión vecina, curiosamente hacia lo que según sus cálculos debía ser la habitación de Ginny

Dos días mas… y de regreso a Hogwarts, como la nueva Ginny, mejor dicho Ginebra, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó hace una semana, Harry, Mathias y su extraño comportamiento, Malfoy y sus tonterías…cómo voy a lidiar con esto, una cosa es estar en este lugar alejada de todo, viviendo una nueva vida lejos de todos…y otra muy diferente es juntar mi vida pasada y la actual… que haré cuando lo vea de nuevo? Necesito aire fresco…- Ginny tomó su bata de seda azul marino y salió al balcón, se sentó en una silla y colocó la vela en la mesita que tenia a un lado, el viento que soplaba del norte le refrescaba la cara, la fresca brisa de la madrugada enfriaba su mente, se sentía mas tranquila, al abrir los ojos se encontró a su lado una orquídea blanca- De donde saliste…?

-Estorbaba en mi ventana, pensé que era mejor que la tuvieses tu, plántala, tírala o lo que mejor te parezca.- Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en el barandal de mármol del balcón, justo antes de que Ginny pudiera decir algo el rubio desapareció

- Lo habré soñado?- murmuró, al levantarse de la silla se dio cuenta que la orquídea en verdad estaba ahí, la tomó y percibió su aroma, fresco y dulce a la vez- Malfoy, en verdad estas loco - entró a su habitación, puso a la orquídea en un vaso con agua en su mesita de noche, al volverse a acostar cayó en un profundo sueño.

Niebla…la espesa niebla casi la asfixiaba – Donde estoy? – caminó hacia una tenue luz, ahí estaba Harry, dándole la espalda – Harry?- camino hacia el, su pie descalzo cayó en un zanja, pequeños insectos subieron a través de su pierna – No, váyanse! Harry, ayúdame…por favor, no me dejes!- sus esfuerzos por sacar su pie únicamente hacían que se hundiera mas…como arenas movedizas. –No te muevas- la pelirroja reconoció la fría voz de Draco, parado a su lado, aun con su tono soberbio alcanzó a reconocer algo de preocupación en su voz, él se preocupaba por ella? No sabía si la idea le consternaba o la tranquilizaba, muchos sentimientos encontrados…sintió como el húmedo barro de la zanja se endurecía. – Olvidame…déjame en paz…déjame rehacer mi vida- Harry se dio la vuelta, su mirada llena de desprecio hacia que una fría sensación recorriera su cuerpo, comenzó a sentir como se cuarteaba el barro que aprisionaba su pie. – No me olvides…- Un tranquilo susurro con un extraño acento llamó su atención, Mathias estaba tras ella, sus largos cabellos caían sobre sus hombros – Ginebra…- otra voz, no reconocía de quien era y sin embargo le resultaba familiar, el no encontrar el rostro del dueño por ningún lado la llenaba de angustia, el barro se rompía con una velocidad impresionante – Deja de moverte! – la voz del rubio se escuchaba cada vez mas lejos, mientras la preocupación de la pelirroja iba en aumento – Que hago, Malfoy, dime…Malfoy!- el suelo se abrió completamente dejando caer a la pelirroja en el vacio.

-Señorita…señorita, está usted bien? – Ginny abrió los ojos, para encontrarse a la flacucha elfina domestica

- Yo…no, si…no pasa nada, un mal sueño- dijo dándose la vuelta con intención de reconciliar el sueño

- Señorita, el joven Max la espera en el vestíbulo desde hace una hora

- Demonios! Olvidé que hoy iríamos por mi varita…- Ginny salió rápidamente de la cama en dirección al vestidor mientras con un chasquido de dedos la elfina le preparaba el baño – demonios…necesito pantalones, por que rayos solo hay vestidos aquí!?

- Una dama debe saber vestir…- dijo la elfina con un tono de burla

- Uhm, eres igual a Draco, quizá no tienen el mismo concepto de dama que yo

- El joven Malfoy es un chico ejemplar, si me permite decir, excelente partido en el mundo mágico, señorita, muy codiciado entre las chicas de su edad

- Draco es todo menos ejemplar – contestó la pelirroja después del apresurado baño para despejarse el sueño y la mente, esa elfina la sacaba de quicio, a veces era muy extraña con ella

- Aunque el señorito Mathias…le gustó verdad?

Ginny casi resbala en la bañera al escuchar la interrogante de la elfina – Mathias es muy atractivo, pero muy misterioso…y hay algo en el que…

- Le atrae?

- No!...bueno, no se- dijo Ginny ruborizandose – hay algo en sus ojos, me resultan familiares, pero hay algo más, algo oscuro…no se. Mira, en lugar de hacer estas preguntas, ayúdame con este vertido, son tan complicados!

- No lo son, señorita, quizá si se lo pusiera del lado correcto, el cierre podría subir – con un nuevo chasquido de la elfina, el vestido se corrigió, ajustándose a la figura de la chica, un vestido blanco vaporoso, los dedos hábiles de su "dama de compañía" se movieron alrededor de sus cabellos trazando suaves ondas por su cabello, finalmente la elfina corrió nuevamente al vestidor y sacó una túnica color morado transparente y se la tendió a la chica - Esta lista, bueno, le falta un toque de maquillaje - "click", la mano de esa criatura hacia magia con el rostro de Ginebra

- Vaya – dijo mirándose al espejo de su tocador, admirando el suave maquillaje que dejaba su rostro inmaculadamente perfecto, sin cubrir su pecas que le daban ese toque de inocencia, con un brillo color durazno natural en sus mejillas y sus labios – tu debiste ser la compañera de Narcisa, son iguales – dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa

- He aprendido muchas cosas de la…- La elfina no acabó su frase ya que la pelirroja la rodeaba con sus brazos en un cálido agarre

- Tehity, que haré sin ti cuando me vaya?

La elfina resoplo, y , aunque incómoda y sin saber si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era o no correcto, le devolvió el abrazo, acariciando su largo cabello- estará bien, señorita, el joven Max y el señorito Malfoy cuidaran de usted

- Debo confiar en el? – preguntó librándose de la elfina

- Hay cosas, que no podemos ver a simple vista, señorita, pero si pone atención en los ojos del joven, descubrirá su corazón y entonces lo entenderá

- Estoy segura de que jamás entenderé a un mortifago. – Con esto Ginny se dirigió a las escaleras, antes de que Max enloqueciera por su tardanza, ese chico era una interfase entre lo que habían sido sus hermanos, los Weasley, ese temperamento y valentía característicos de los habitantes de la madriguera y el mundo de los Malfoy, el mundo al que ahora, pese a que quisiera o no, ella pertenecía ahora, ella lo había decidido así al abandonar a la familia que la crió y la vio crecer

- Existen muchas cosas que tiene en común con el, mas de las que usted cree, señorita

- Mujeres, nunca las entenderé! – dijo Max mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

- Perdón Max, me quedé dormida!

- Si ya me di cuenta – dijo irónicamente el pelirrojo – eres igual a tia Gisselle

- Te parece?

- Por supuesto! Eres su hija, aun no acabó de entender eso de que creciste con otra familia pero en esencia eres como tus padres – esa afirmación dejo a la pelirroja desprevenida, últimamente se sentía muy débil, mentalmente, y si en ese estado debía regresar al colegio, no sabría como sobreviviría – Ginebra?!

- Eh?! – dijo sobresaltada

- Sueñas mucho despierta sabes? Ya se porque Draco se desespera tanto contigo, pobre, ni le haces caso, jajaja, por cierto, como llegamos al callejón ese, prometí que te llevaría por tu varita y como buen primo que soy llevaré a mi prima favorita por una – dijo dándole un abrazo de oso

- Oye soy tu única prima, hasta donde sé…así que mas vale que me cuides – contestó jadeante, casi sin aire en los pulmones, como le recordaba a Charlie.

- Claro pequeña, sabes, eres como un niño con faldas, no se como existes en la "alta sociedad mágica", no eres nada refinada, o no al menos en el sentido estricto de la palabra – dijo sonriente, ese comentario entristeció a la pelirroja, era verdad nunca encajaría ahí tampoco – si, una flor silvestre en medio de un campo de rosas

Ese comentario le levantó un poco el animo, aunque no del todo, no sabía si de verdad era correcto lo que hacia al quedarse al lado de su nueva familia, después de su presentación las cosas solo eran aun mas raras, con ese pensamiento se dirigieron al callejón Diagon, pero una conclusión tenía, la elfina estaba en lo correcto, Max cuidaría bien de ella

- Ven Max, no hay mejor lugar para comprar varitas que con Ollivander! – dijo jalando de la túnica a su primo

- Oye espera, no me jales tan fuerte, esta túnica me la regaló Mathias, no tienes ni idea de cómo me costó persuadirlo de que me la trajera del norte, odia, pero de verdad, odia viajar al sur y traerla supuso un verdadero esfuerzo de su parte, así que… por favor, no quiero tener que escribirle diciendo que la he estropedado

- No seas tan superficial, por Merlin, solo dile que fue mi culpa y ya – dijo Gin restándole importancia

- Tienes razón, quizá solo tendría que ofrecerte en sacrificio a Mathias y tendría miles de estas, jaja

- Ja…ja…ja, que gracioso, afortunadamente no le ha pasado nada a ese pedazo de tela, porque ya vi que hasta mi propia familia me daría al mejor postor

- Oh, no lo tomes a mal Gin, solo bromeaba, jamás lo haría, solo te molesto, es obvio que provocas un efecto extraño en Matt, nunca lo había visto así, y mira que lo conozco de todo el Instituto, hablo en serio…- dijo en tono burlón el chico – o bien podría decirle a Draco

- Estas loco, jamás, andaría con Malfoy! – un tono escarlata invadió la cara de Ginny, el donde terminaba su cabello y empezaba su rostro no se podría definir

- Calma..calma…quien dijo que serías novia de Draco, aunque debo recordarte que ya estas en edad de anunciar un compromiso prima, no es para presionarte, pero parecerás quedada

- Como Leena, la hermana de Mathias..?, porqué tanta obsesión en que encontremos un prometido tan pronto, somos aun muy jóvenes, con una vida por delante – al mencionar a la rubia un leve sonrojo cruzó brevemente el rostro de Max

- Leena es un caso a parte Gin, ella es… - no supo como continuar, pero al percibir la mirada curiosa de Ginebra tuvo que encontrar otra salida – bueno, lo hacen para preservar a nuestra estirpe, ya sabes, como es la alta sociedad de caprichosa, en fin, si no quieres meterte en problemas, te sugiero que medites en la idea

- Leena te gusta!

- De…de que hablas! No seas insolente Ginebra, estas cosas no se hablan en la calle, rayos!

- Jajajajaja…donde quedó tu comportamiento de caballero y el decoro, Max?

El callejón Diagon, tan lleno de gente, de vida y de color, cientos de magos caminaban por sus tiendas como si en el mundo mágico nunca hubiese pasado nada, las familias corrían por los diferentes establecimientos en busca de las últimas cosas que habían faltado en las listas de útiles escolares, detalles para el inicio de cursos. Una de las tiendas más concurridas por los magos se hallaba nuevamente llena de gente, Ginny sabía que el anciano propietario de ese negocio jamás sería el mismo después de que Voldemort lo secuestrara y torturara para obtener información, y quién lo sería? Aquellos que estuvieron más expuestos en esa batalla jamás regresarían a ser los mismos de antes, ella misma, dudaba que alguna vez recobrara la fuerza que alguna vez tuvo.

- Vaya, así que esta es la competencia del viejo Greorovich? – dijo el pelirrojo acompañante de Ginny - no esperaba algo así, sabes? Entrar a la tienda de aquel anciano era una experiencia un poco…peculiar

- A que te refieres con peculiar? – preguntó la pecosa con cierta burla

- Pues, digamos que después de esa experiencia me tomó algún tiempo cogerle confianza a la varita para hacer un hechizo y dejémoslo así – un escalofrío cruzó por la nuca del chico – una experiencia que en verdad no quisiera recordar

- Gregorovich siempre tuvo unas maneras muy especiales de tratar a la gente, comprendía sus deseos e ideas más…personales, así era como lograba crear a la varita perfecta para cada persona- contestó una vocecilla detrás de una mesa – un alma, quiero creer, incomprendida; pero me temo que hablar de un viejo conocido no es el motivo por el que viene aquí, o me equivoco señorita Weasley, debo decir Von Weischler?

La forma en que el anciano se dirigió a ella le dio cierta sensación de tristeza, únicamente la hacia sentir culpable por haber dejado a su familia e intentar encajar en aquella a la que biológicamente pertenecía

- No se equivoca, hemos venido por una varita para ella

- Cómo? Un mago sin una varita…! Pero que tonterías digo, usted nunca ha venido por una varita…tanta vergüenza le produce aquella que le fue heredada?

- No…no es eso, jamás me avergonzaría de lo que tuve con mi familia y mucho menos de lo que viví con ellos! …- contestó la pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos

- Pues entonces…si ha perdido una varita ha venido al sitió correcto…pero si lo que ha perdido ha sido el camino, me temo…que no la puedo ayudar- dicho esto, el anciano se perdió entre los estantes, los dos pelirrojos se quedaron viendo entre ellos tratando de entender algo en las palabras del anciano – permítame su mano señorita – esto sobresalto a ambos chicos pues no se dieron cuenta en que momento Ollivander había regresado, el anciano se inclinó sobre la palma de Ginny, casi tocando su nariz con su piel, un sobresaltó saco al viejo de sus pensamientos para enfocarse en sus ojos, dando paso a un tic en su mirada – yo…no se si tenga algo para usted, cuando fue mi competencia quien le dio poder a toda su familia

- A que se refiere? - preguntó Ginny sobándose la mano

- No me diga que desconoce el linaje del que procede señorita – dijo el anciano, nuevamente perdiéndose entre las columnas de varitas, solo para volver con tres cajas únicamente – no sabe de dónde procede su padre?

- Me temo que poco sé de mis orígenes señor, y lo poco que se, lo sé de mano de mi madre

- Le aconsejo que investigue señorita, no vaya a ser que un día… se vaya a sorprender, o dígame, no se ha preguntado quizá, porque tiene sueños, pensamientos o ideas que nadie mas tiene? Por qué aparecen lagunas mentales en su cabeza? - Ginny se encontraba desconcertada, no sabía que podía decir respecto a eso, no tenía respuesta para aquello que decía el fabricante, creía que todo ello se relacionaba con su pasado y su cambio de vida- creame señorita, cuentan que, alguien más, antes que usted tuvo esas visiones y las supo aprovechar, no de buen modo, pero lo hizo…y como todos antes y después que el…se desvió, no deje que, quienes descubran sus orígenes y sus habilidades, se aprovechen de usted…aun es demasiado pura y cree en la gente, pero su familia, ambas, si usted me entienden, la protegerán…

- Señor…basta de tanta tontería…esta asustando a mi prima y le aseguro que su linaje es de los más puros entre la comunidad mágica, si se atreve a cuestionarlo se verá en serios problemas! – dijo Max mientras se colocaba entre el anciano y a pelirroja

- Nadie cuestiona su estirpe, joven, nunca ha hecho mal a nadie, saber, quienes son sus parientes, bueno pues! A ver, a ver…que tenemos para usted…quizá plumas de fénix? - Ginny tomó la varita entre sus manos, pero la soltó al instante al percibir un ardor muy fuerte en su mano derecha – no, pues no, eh…que le parece, pino y escama de basilisco, un invento mío he de decir – nuevamente la tomó y la agitó en el aire, soltando una llamarada que prendió fuego a la mitad del negocio – y bastante caprichosa pues…jum…me temo que solo tengo algo mas que podría encajar…-sacó la última varita, completamente tortuosa, de color café, muy obscuro – ébano, ala de thestral, 45 cm…mi última colaboración con… un amigo, ande, que espera! – Ginny la tomó en su mano y la agitó rumbo a la puerta que justo acababa de abrirse.

- Maldita sea Ginebra!

- Eso te pasa por ponerte en mi camino Malfoy! – Draco se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta con un mocomurcielago en plena cara el cual le impedia ver hacia donde iba

- Bueno, es claro, que esta varita ya se vendió, saque un buen provecho de ella señorita – dicho esto Ollivander desapareció nuevamente


End file.
